Nuestro Plan
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Parejas equivocadas,un solo departamento y algo inesperado. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no salen de acuerdo al plan? FINCHEL FINCHEL FINCHEL
1. La Ruptura

**Holaaa lectores! Aquí les dejo mi nuevo fanfic, muy diferente a "Nueva York, Amor y Glee" , la verdad. Mientras vayan leyendo, probablemente se darán cuenta que está inspirado en muchas comedias románticas( no escribo sus nombres porque son demasiadas). Hasta ahora, no sé en cuantos capítulos se dividirá esta historia, pero sé que sí dividiré mi tiempo con esta y la secuela de la ya antes mencionada. Espero que les guste de verdad :)... Dejenme reviews para saber sí vale la pena continuarla ( espero que sí) jaja...**

**¡Disfruten!... y REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Buenas noches.<p>

Finn volteó a ver a Rachel asintiendo lentamente, y ella, al ver que era lo único que iba a conseguir de él, tomó su almohada, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos.

Todo estaba mal. Incluso aunque habían quedado como amigos. Para empezar, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejar el departamento. Finn le decía a ella que no le daba tiempo de ponerse a buscar uno nuevo, y Rachel le comentaba a él que con sus deberes en Broadway, en su agenda ya no había espacio para concretar una cita con un agente de bienes raíces. Pero eso no era verdad, aunque nunca lo admitirían.

Finn y Rachel habían terminado con su relación. Después de vivir cuatro años juntos. Y todo por una discusión.

Después de su último año en la preparatoria William McKinley, se mudaron a Nueva York donde ambos pudieron ver sus sueños cumplidos.

Rachel estudió en Julliard y a los seis meses de graduarse, ya se encontraba preparándose para su debut en Broadway. Finn se volvió entrenador de futbol de un equipo de adolescentes. A los dos les iba bien, y su relación no era la excepción, pero lo quisieran o no, se acabó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**Flashback**

_-¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta?- replicó Finn- Muchos me podrán ver la cara de idiota, pero nunca pensé que tú también, Rachel._

_-¡Por milésima vez, Finn Hudson!- estalló Rachel- ¡Jesse St. James es solamente mi amigo! ¡Y sí, somos compañeros en Broadway, pero eso no significa que te esté engañando con él! _

_-¡Es increíble!_

_-¿Y tú, porque no me dices como te va con las mamás de los chicos de tu equipo? ¡Según he oído, la mayoría son rubias divorciadas con implantes!_

_-¡Nunca pensé que tú dirías algo sin sentido!-protestó Finn- Pero ya veo que siempre hay una primera vez._

_-¿Me estás insultando, Finn?- le preguntó Rachel, obviamente dolida.- Lo podría esperar de cualquiera, menos de ti._

_Rachel aventó su bolso y sus llaves en el sofá y se sentó a contemplar la vista de la ciudad de Nueva York._

_Finn frunció el entrecejo y se sentó junto a ella._

_-De verdad, lo siento, Rach._

_Rachel meditó por un momento, y lenta y dolorosamente, pudo llegar a una conclusión que la iba a hacer sufrir, pero era muy cierta._

_-Ya no puedo con esto, Finn- dijo- La verdad es que… siempre nos hemos lastimado el uno al otro. Básicamente desde que tuvimos aquella primera conexión. No importa si la primera vez yo lo arruino, y la segunda vez tú. No vemos hacia otro lado. Y volvemos, y sea como sea, nuestro plan siempre termina olvidado. Lo peor es que nosotros mismos somos los culpables._

_-¿Ya no… me quieres?- preguntó Finn asustado._

_Rachel suspiró._

_-Finn, sabes que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo, pero también has sido la persona que más veces me ha lastimado en mí vida- Finn miró al piso con tristeza- Ya sean malentendidos, confusiones, cosas de reputación- aunque eso solo haya sucedido en la preparatoria- , mentiras, o en este caso, celos y desconfianza, siempre parecen afectarnos por un buen tiempo. De hecho en un momento tuvimos esa rutina._

_-Pero Rachel…_

_-Ya no quiero seguir así, Finn. Quiero que seas feliz, y yo también quiero serlo…_

_-¿No eres feliz conmigo?_

_-Estoy hablando de otro tipo de felicidad, Finn._

_Finn estaba exasperado. No entendía cómo es que Rachel evadía las preguntas más importantes. ¿Era posible que ya no estuviera enamorada de él y trataba de hablar así para no lastimarlo?._

_-Quiero dejar de tener miedo- confesó Rachel._

_-¿De qué tienes miedo?_

_-De lo que pueda pasar. De que tú y yo terminemos lastimándonos aún más. Creo… creo que es mejor terminar con esto. Tener una ruptura limpia. Eres muy importante para mí como para que un día lo nuestro acabe de la peor manera y me duela recordarte. Necesitamos estar separados por un tiempo._

_-¿ESTÁS TERMINANDO CONMIGO?_

_Ahora Finn estaba furioso. ¿Dónde estaba aquella Rachel Berry que lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y que daría lo que fuera por él? Finn sentía que le habían aventado una cubeta de de agua helada. En su cabeza, procesó cada una de las cosas que Rachel había mencionado, y aunque no lograba comprender por completo todo el significado de ellas, dejo que ambos cometieran un error del que se iban a arrepentir._

_-Creo que es lo mejor Finn- dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos.- Ya no hay nada que hacer._

_Finn la miró directo a los ojos._

_-Bien… si eso es lo que quieres._

_Rachel asintió tristemente._

_Finn suspiró y apretó los puños._

_-Mañana mismo buscaré un lugar para mí._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y a pesar de que ya no estuvieran en una relación, ambos se mentían. Rachel Berry podía sostener su orgullo, pero Finn se dispuso a ser claro y transparente. No estaba de acuerdo con esa ruptura, y probablemente no lo estaría nunca. Pero bien así como él estaba dispuesto a decir lo que pensaba, cuando se trataba de separarse de Rachel no podía evitar ocultarlo. Finn no se dispuso a buscar un nuevo departamento ni al día siguiente al que terminaron, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente… Y sí tan solo él supiera que a Rachel le pasaba lo mismo que a él.

Llevaban dos semanas de haber terminado, pero era imposible de creer que eso había sucedido. Vivían tal y como antes, incluso cayeron en la necedad- o necesidad- de seguir compartiendo la cama. Con una almohada de por medio, y dándose la espalda, pero aún así seguían juntos.

Sus amigos tomaron la noticia con tristeza, ya que todos se llevaban muy bien y ellos sabían lo mucho que Finn y Rachel se querían. Cuando les contaron que por el momento seguirían viviendo juntos "ya que eran grandes amigos", no podían concebir la idea. Era ridícula, pero tal vez ayudaría a esos dos a darse cuenta de la estupidez que habían cometido, y tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Rachel despertó con una nota de Finn que decía que había ido a correr a Central Park. A Rachel le extrañó el gesto de él de avisarle a donde iba. Después de todo, ella ya no era su novia.

_Gracias a Dios soy una actriz_, pensó Rachel mientras llegaba al departamento de Mercedes por la noche. Ellas dos y Kurt eran inseparables, y no porque ella había terminado con el hermano de éste, su amistad iba a acabar. La misma noche que ella le puso fin, sus dos fieles amigos la escucharon llorar y desahogarse.

Al tercer toque, Mercedes abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar.

-¡Bienvenida a la fiesta de pijamas!- la abrazó Mercedes.

Rachel le dirigió una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-¿Solo somos nosotros tres?- preguntó.

-¿Quién más iba a venir?- replicó Kurt, que se acercó para saludarla.- Por cierto, ¿sabe Finn que te vas a quedar aquí?

-¿Porqué tendría que saberlo?- se extrañó Rachel- No le tengo que dar explicaciones.

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron y trataron de contener la risa.

-De acuerdo- comenzó Mercedes- Vamos a disfrutar nuestra noche de divas.

Les entregó una copa de vino, y los tres brindaron.

-¡Salud!

Una hora después, Kurt se encontraba maquillando a Mercedes, mientras ella hojeaba una revista. Rachel se tiró en la cama y miró al techo, pensativa.

-¡Oh,no! Por favor, no hagas eso- la reprendió Kurt.

Rachel se enderezó lentamente.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que estés triste.

-No lo estoy- mintió Rachel.

-Oh, vamos- intervino Mercedes- Debes de admitir que separarte de Finn te está afectando. ¿Dónde quedo la Rachel que siempre daba a conocer su opinión por mucho que no quisiéramos oírla? ¿Dónde está la Rachel que tenía una sonrisa pegada a la cara y aprovechaba cualquier momento para celebrar algo?

-¿Maduró?- preguntó Rachel.

-Pues más vale que sea una inmadura de nuevo- dijo Kurt.

Mercedes y él se pararon justo a un lado de la cama, y Mercedes encendió su grabadora. Tomaron peines como micrófonos, y comenzaron a cantar y bailar al ritmo de la música.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen<em>

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, pero comenzó a sonreír.

_Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for the place to go<br>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come in to look for a king<br>Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine<br>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen<em>

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_  
><em>Leave them burning and then you're gone<em>  
><em>Looking out for another, anyone will do<em>  
><em>You're in the mood for a dance<em>  
><em>And when you get the chance...<em>

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_  
><em>Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine<em>  
><em>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life<em>  
><em>See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen<em>

Al terminar la canción, los tres se aventaron a la cama y estallaron a carcajadas.

-¿Saben que…?- comenzó Rachel, recuperándose de un ataque de risa- Eso voy a hacer. Salir, bailar, vivir. ¡Voy a conocer a otros chicos!

Kurt y Mercedes sonrieron, pero por dentro, dudaban que eso pasara. Querían mucho a Rachel, pero, ¿cómo era posible que ella consiguiera todo eso si seguía viviendo con Finn y era más que obvio que su ruptura la había afectado?.

-¿Porqué me miran así?- preguntó ella. –Lo voy a hacer. Rachel Berry se va a conseguir a un príncipe azul, y voy… voy a seguir adelante.

Kurt y Mercedes la acorralaron en un abrazo y al poco tiempo le desearon buenas noches.

Antes de dormir, Rachel no pudo evitar pensar en lo que Finn estaría haciendo, solo en su departamento. Trató de despejar su mente y volvió con su propósito.

_Voy a seguir adelante,_ se repetía, y al final se convirtió en una especie de mantra.

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria claramente, el problema es que parecía como una oración que tenía que repetir, más, sin embargo, no estaba segura de creerla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué me dicen del primer capítulo? Les adelanto que... Rachel estará por ver a alguién más...¿ y qué pasará si Finn conoce a otra chica? ¿Qué le pasará a su relación de "amigos"? La canción es Dancing Queen, de ABBA. ¡Necesito saber lo que piensan! ¿Continuo con esto? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :D...<strong>


	2. Cayendo A Pedazos

**Holaaa lectores! Muchisimas gracias por sus primeros reviews! Me han hecho el día! Es por eso que quise publicar de una vez el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste, porque es triste. Por cierto, a los lectores de "Nueva York, Amor y Glee", que esperan la secuela, les aviso que estará en unos días, lo que pasa es que me he enfrascado mucho en este fic y quisiera como descansar un poco de aquella historia, hacer algo diferente para que el primer capítulo sea bueno. ¡Espero que me entiendan! Los reviews son muy apreciados, ya que me hacen sonreir, y como se podrán dar cuenta, me hacen escribir! jajaja es enserio. En fin, ¡disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel llegó por la tarde al departamento, y justo al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Finn en la sala, viendo algún partido por televisión.<p>

-Ho-Hola- lo saludó y se fue inmediatamente a su habitación, sin esperar respuesta.

Finn la observó hasta que desapareció.

_Maldita sea, _pensó._ Todo está mal. Pero me tendrás que perdonar, Rachel Berry. Yo no me voy a ir de aquí porque sé que aún me quieres._

* * *

><p>Rachel se encontraba ensayando para la función de aquella noche. En la nueva producción de Broadway de <em>Les Miserables<em>, ella encarnaba a Cosette y Jesse St. James hacía el papel de Marius. Una de las razones obvias por las que a Finn lo habían dominado los celos. Rachel pensó que aquello era realmente inmaduro de su parte, y de ahí comenzó a sacar la conclusión que ya todos conocemos.

Apenas alcanzó la nota más alta de "On My Own", volteó a ver a Gary, su director, muy consternada.

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso?- preguntó.

Gary puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintío.

-Tómense cinco minutos-dijo, y todo mundo salió de ahí, a excepción de Rachel.

Entonces Jesse se acercó a ella y la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, Rachel?- le preguntó.

Rachel lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-A ti no te puedo mentir-comenzó- No, no estoy bien. Estoy frustrada, confundida, estresada, enojada… rota.

Jesse puso sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-¿Te hizo algo Finn?

Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-En realidad, no. Creo que ahora yo fui la de la culpa…

-Pero Rachel- la interrumpió él- Ustedes dos ya terminaron. ¿Porqué tendría que seguir afectándote?

-Pues no sé tal vez…

Jesse no la dejó terminar, ya que tomó su rostro y la besó como desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida.

-Lo que tú necesitas- dijo él, sin inmutarse de la reacción de ella- Es alguien como tú. Qué te entienda y te complemente. Qué sea tu otra mitad.

_¿Y ese eres tú?, _se preguntó Rachel.

Jesse dio un largo suspiro.

-Mira, Rachel, sé que las cosas no fueron buenas entre nosotros, pero de eso ya fue mucho tiempo. Ahora ya somos buenos amigos. No entiendo porque no podríamos darnos otra oportunidad.

_Claro, un clavo saca a otro clavo,_ pensó Rachel,_ pero… ¿Y Finn?_

-No te estoy pidiendo que comencemos una relación ahora- dijo Jesse- Simplemente, te pido que me des la oportunidad de salir contigo e intentarlo.

Rachel lo miró por un minuto, indecisa, pero justo en ese momento, todos regresaron y los dos se tuvieron que separar.

El ensayo continuó por unas horas más, y al terminar, antes de salir del teatro, Rachel alcanzó a Jesse. Ya había tomado una decisión.

-Mañana a las ocho en Carmine´s.- le dijo.

Y se fue. Jesse aventó un puñetazo al aire, gritando un "¡SI!".

* * *

><p>-Amigo, eres un idiota- le dijo Puckerman a Finn mientras esté contemplaba con la mirada perdida la lista de bebidas.<p>

Noah Puckerman era dueño de un bar muy famoso en Manhattan, y sus mejores clientes, eran desde luego sus mejores amigos, Finn y Sam.

-Ya lo sé-respondió Finn.

-Pero sigues queriendo quedarte ahí…

-No me queda de otra- repuso él- No me puedo arriesgar a perderla para siempre.

Puck suspiró.

-Amigo, si sigues ahí un día vas a terminar peor de lo que estás ahora. Hazme caso, ¿Por qué no te vienes a compartir departamento con Sam y conmigo?

-En primer lugar- comenzó Finn- Lo del departamento no es un problema. Le he dicho a Rachel que no he conseguido uno porque en realidad no la quiero dejar- Puck puso los ojos en blanco- Y en segundo lugar, solo me ofreces vivir contigo porque necesitas que alguien los ayude con la renta.

-Bueno, bueno, tal vez tengas razón, pero volviendo al primer tema, en verdad es preocupante lo que te está pasando.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca voy a renunciar a ella- le respondió, poniéndole fin al asunto.

* * *

><p>Dos días después por la noche, Rachel llegó al departamento como de costumbre, después de su última función.<p>

Encontró a Finn de nuevo en la televisión, y al examinar su mirada perdida, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Finn se percató de que Rachel había llegado y se acercó a ella, por lo que Rachel no pudo escapar a su habitación.

-Hola- le dijo él- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy… bien- le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa sin que esta le llegara a los ojos.

Rachel se mordió el labio y respiro profundamente, mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Ya tenía que decírselo. Era ahora o nunca. No podía seguirle ocultando nada de eso por más que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo.

Antes de hablar, recordó unos cigarrillos que había dejado Puck en una ocasión y que se encontraban en el mismo cajón donde se guardaban los cubiertos.

Finn la siguió a la cocina y se sorprendió cuando Rachel tomó un cigarrillo y se dispuso a prenderlo.

-Te tengo que decir algo, Finn- comenzó ella, tratando inútilmente de usar el encendedor.

-¿Qué fumar no afecta tu voz para cantar?- le preguntó él.

Rachel aventó el encendedor y el cigarrillo y miró a Finn con frustración.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y cerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo, aquí voy. Te voy a ser sincera. Digo, no es que tenga que decirte todo lo que pasa en mi vida…-Finn asintió lentamente, poniéndole mucha atención- pero ya que aún seguimos compartiendo este departamento, tienes que saberlo.

-¿Saber qué?

-Estoy saliendo con Jesse.

Finn la miró impactado, y Rachel bajo la vista, atormentada, ya que sí sostenía su mirada, ella iba a terminar derramando lagrimas.

Finn frunció el entrecejo, aún sin poder creer lo que Rachel le había dicho.

_¿Por qué Jesse St Jerk? ¿Porqué él? ¿Y por qué tan rápido?_, pensó.

-Sé que es algo difícil de entender- continuó ella- pero nos estamos dando otra oportunidad, y al parecer, las cosas van bien.

Finn la contempló, aún sin poder salir del shock. De pronto sintió que las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y trató de contenerlas. Tragó saliva y pacientemente espero a que Rachel lo mirara.

-Pues… me alegro por ti- le dijo- Te deseo lo mejor, Rach, ya lo sabes.

Rachel asintió lentamente, y se fue corriendo a su habitación a dejar que las lágrimas la atormentaran. Incluso aunque sabía que tenía que salir adelante y que ella misma se lo había propuesto, y de cierta forma, estaba haciendo lo correcto, reconocía que todo aquello era su culpa, tal y como se lo hizo saber a Jesse.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó temprano de su práctica y se fue directamente a duchar. Rachel no llegaría hasta unas horas después, y probablemente tardaría más ahora que era novia de aquél imbécil.<p>

Cuando salió de la ducha y se puso ropa cómoda, se tiró en la cama y buscó su iPod en el cajón.

_Ahora parezco una niña,_ pensó,_ pero no puedo evitarlo._

Buscó la canción que quería, se puso sus audífonos y pulsó el botón play.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even._

¿Y ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer? Probablemente aguantar ver a ese idiota ocupando su lugar, porque ni así estaba dispuesto a mudarse.

_Her best days will be some of my worst,  
>She finally met a man that's gonna put her first,<br>While I'm wide awake, she's no trouble sleeping,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no.  
><em>

¿Y ahora como iba a hacer todos los días? ¿Cómo la iba a tratar? ¿Porqué ella podía seguir adelante tan fácilmente y él no?

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<br>_

Y ahora, ¿como demonios iba a hacer para renunciar a ella, si no la quería perder? ¿ A caso era mejor darse por vencido?

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Coz she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no.  
><em>

Y así era, Finn Hudson tenía el corazón roto. Lo peor, es que no hacía nada para enmendarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación y los dos se miraron a los ojos. Rachel tragó saliva al ver la expresión de Finn y él puso pausa a la canción.

-Hola, Finn- lo saludo ella- Ehh… voy a tomar una ducha.

Finn asintió.

-Adelante.

Rachel se fue al baño y Finn pateó la esquina de la cama. Tomó unas sabanas, y su almohada y salió de la habitación. Aquella noche dormiría en la sala, sería lo mejor. Se tiró en el sofá, puso su almohada, y volvió a pulsar play.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,_  
><em>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<em>  
><em>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.<em>  
><em>'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.<em>

_¿Cómo me puede hacer Rachel esto?, _quiso saber. No había forma de que obtuviera una respuesta. Ahora ella tenía a dos hombres locamente enamorados a sus pies, y ella era la única ilesa en aquella batalla. Lo más triste, es que Finn nunca la pudo culpar. Ella estaba haciendo algo que él no se atrevía: dar vuelta a la página.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break, no it don't  
>break, no it don't break even no.<br>_

Se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y dejo que las lágrimas brotaran, mientras sabía que Rachel Berry se encontraba en la habitación que casualmente también era suya, y como si nada estuviera pasando.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces,  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

_Oh, it don't break even, no_  
><em>Oh, it don't break even, no<em>  
><em>Oh, It don't break even, no<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De acuerdo, es algo corto, pero esta de cierta forma completo. Y no se preocupen, Finn no seguirá así. Se recuperará más rápido de lo que piensan. ¿Tal vez es tiempo de que Rachel sufra? LOL ¡Preparense para divertidos momentos Finchel! Pues, como dice en el resumen, hay algo inesperado. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Dejen reviews por favor! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...<strong>


	3. Malas Noticias

**Hola de nuevo! Jajaja como lo podrán ver, estoy más que inspirada! Pero ahora sí, es el último capítulo que subo por hoy. Solo que recuerden que en el anterior Finn la pasó mal, y bueno, ahora le toca a Rachel, quería dejarlos a mano, jaja. Pero no se preocupen, ¡todo a su tiempo!. Espero de verdad que les guste y apreciaria sus inspiradores reviews para seguir publicando más seguido, me dan como pila :)... En fin, espero que lo disfruten. Por cierto, la canción del capítulo pasado es Breakeven (Falling To Pieces), de The Script.**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck y Sam se encontraban en la barra discutiendo acerca del nuevo romance de Rachel con Jesse St Jerk, como ellos mismos lo habían nombrado. A Puckerman, por alguna razón le parecía de lo más gracioso, pero a su amigo lo estaba matando.<p>

-¿Tú crees que va a durar esa relación, Hudson?- le preguntó- ¿Es enserio?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Así parece. No la deja sola por nada del mundo.

-¿Y tú crees que a Rachel le guste eso?- preguntó Sam.

-No tengo idea- admitió- Por algo está de nuevo con él.

-Eso te pasa por no querer salir al mundo- lo reprimió Puck- Hay un montón de chicas ahí afuera que estarían a tus pies con tan solo mirarlas, y tú prefieres seguir atrapado en el mismo lugar con Berry.

-Por cierto…- comenzó Sam- ¿Cómo se tomó St. Jerk que aún siguen compartiendo el departamento?

-Rachel le tuvo que dar un discurso de que yo soy su mejor amigo y no he podido encontrar otro lugar. También le dijo que dormimos en cuartos separados.

-¿Y eso es verdad?- quiso saber Puck.

Finn los miró sin saber que decir.

-Bueno… algunas veces.

Puck y Sam soltaron una carcajada.

-¡Le están viendo la cara de idiota a St Jerk!- exclamó Puck- Felicidades amigo, parece que no perdiste a Rachel del todo.

Finn frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Espera!- lo calmó- Rachel y yo no hemos hecho nada indebido.

-Pues se están tardando.

Finn lo miró con cara de "¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

-Bueno- intervino Sam- Si siguen así tal vez va a llegar el día en que no se resistan a la tentación.

-Por mucho que yo quisiera- confesó Finn- No creo que Rachel sea capaz.

-Eso no lo sabes, amigo.

Finn suspiró.

-Tienes razón- dijo.- No lo sé.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y esbelta figura, se sentó al lado de Finn.

-Quisiera un bloody mary, por favor- le dijo a Puck.

-Enseguida- contestó él, tratando de contener la risa.

Le dio un codazo a Sam y esté miro a Finn como diciéndole "¡habla con ella!"

Finn los miró desconcertado, suspiró, y después vio a la chica, que estaba ocupada con su teléfono celular. Decididamente, era atractiva, aunque recordó a Rachel y tuvo que apartar la vista.

-Hola- la saludó, sintiéndose un idiota- Creo que has hecho una excelente elección con el bloody mary. Es la mejor bebida que se prepara aquí.

La chica levantó la vista, sorprendida de que él le hablara, y sonrió.

-Oh, hola- lo saludó- Y bueno, gracias. El bloody mary es mi favorito.

Finn le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Finn Hudson- se presentó.

La chica extendió su mano y se la dio.

-Mucho gusto, Finn. Yo soy Amy Sullivan.

-Encantado- dijo él, perdiéndose inconscientemente en sus ojos. Era de un color miel tan claro, que podrían parecer verdes, pero recordó los enormes ojos chocolate de Rachel y tuvo que bajar la vista.

Al poco tiempo, Noah llegó con la bebida de Amy.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella y le dio un sorbo.

-Mmm… tienes razón, Finn. Este es el mejor bloody mary que he probado.

Finn asintió.

-Oh, no es nada- dijo Puck, haciéndose el modesto.

Amy rió mientras veía a Finn avergonzado de su amigo.

-¿Ustedes dos son amigos?- preguntó.

-De los mejores- respondió Puck- En el bien y en el mal, en la pobreza, en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

-Ehh… amigo, eso es el matrimonio- lo contradijo Finn.

-Vaya- repuso Puck- Por fin te veo sobrepasar mi inteligencia.

-En realidad- interrumpió Sam- Los dos son bastante idiotas.

Amy soltó una carcajada.

-Tus amigos son geniales, Finn- le dijo.

-Ehh, si claro, en fin. ¿A qué te dedicas, Amy?- le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Estoy estudiando una maestría en periodismo- respondió.

Finn no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-Vaya, eso es genial- dijo.

Amy asintió.

-Es muy interesante…

En eso, Puck le dio un codazo a Sam y empezó a murmurar.

-Dejémoslos solos- dijo- Finn necesita esto.

Sam asintió y se escabulleron a la pequeña cocina que tenía Puck en el local.

-Y… ¿qué haces en tú tiempo libre?- le preguntó Finn a Amy sin notar la ausencia de sus amigos.

Amy sonrió tímidamente.

-Pues…algunas veces salgo con mis amigas. Me gusta leer, ir a Central Park, ir a Broadway…

Al mencionar eso, Finn no pudo evitar recordar a Rachel, y antes de pensarlo, se le escapo una pregunta no muy adecuada.

-¿Tienes novio?

Amy lo miró sorprendida, pero le pareció muy linda la expresión que puso cuando se dio cuenta de que metió la pata.

-En realidad… no.- respondió- Bueno, es difícil. Acabo de terminar con alguien y…

-Yo… yo también- se sorprendió Finn.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-Está bien. En realidad, ella ya está viendo a otro tipo- le explicó, apretando los puños- y todo terminó bien. Somos muy buenos amigos.

-Una ruptura limpia- se sorprendió Amy- Me parece bien. Tienes suerte.

Finn sonrió.

_No tienes ni idea,_ pensó.

Una hora después, Finn y Amy se fueron del bar sin siquiera despedirse de los chicos. Puck y Sam regresaron a la barra para encontrarse simplemente con la cuenta, pero ni rastro de ellos.

-¡Funcionó!- exclamó Puck

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Sam.

* * *

><p>Rachel, por otra parte, estaba tomando un café con Kurt y Mercedes. Su cabeza estaba en las nubes mientras sus amigos le hacían preguntas acerca de su novio.<p>

-¡Rachel!

-¿Qué pasa?- se sobresaltó.

-¿En qué planeta estás?- le preguntó Kurt.- Estamos esperando tu respuesta.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué me preguntaron?

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y Mercedes la miró divertida.

-Te preguntamos que como te ha ido con Jesse y con Finn.

-Oh

-¿Y?

-Pues… en realidad, nada mal.

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron desconcertados.

-Sí- explicó Rachel- Al principio tuve que platicar largo y tendido con Jesse para que no fuera a arruinar mi situación con Finn…

-¿Arruinar?- la interrumpió Mercedes, alzando una ceja.

-Ehh… bueno, sí, sí, ya saben que Finn es mi mejor amigo, y no quiero que en algún momento Jesse le pueda decir algo que lo lastime. Él podrá ser mi novio ahora, pero tiene que entender que Finn y yo tendremos que seguir así hasta encontrar otro lugar.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel.

-Es que no lo puedo creer- dijo Mercedes- Ni siquiera confías en él.

-No se trata de sí confió en él o no- replicó Rachel, enojada- Pero ustedes saben que Finn y Jesse no se llevan para nada, y no me gustaría que Jesse hiciera un escándalo porque estoy viviendo con Finn, por eso tuve que explicarle las cosas.

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron. Si Jesse era lo que Rachel quería, entonces no les quedaba más que apoyarla. Por mucho que quisieran hacerla abrir los ojos, no podían meterse en sus relaciones.

* * *

><p>Finn y Amy caminaban por Central Park, pues casualmente, era el lugar favorito de ambos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, se agradaban más y Finn llegó a considerar que tendría que ser sincero con ella, aunque, para empezar, quiso dar un paso en aquella nueva interacción.<p>

-¿Te parece sí..?

Amy lo miró expectante.

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?- le preguntó.

Amy lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Supongo- dijo Finn, algo confundido.

-Me encantaría- aceptó con una sonrisa.

_¡Sí!_, pensó. _Lo siento, Rachel Berry, pero tú no eres la única que tiene otras relaciones._

-Por cierto…- habló de nuevo Finn- Hay algo que me gustaría contarte. Sé que es una locura pero…

-Dime- lo animó ella.

-Bueno… yo… estoy compartiendo mi departamento con mi ex.

Amy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Sé que es una estupidez- dijo él- Pero somos muy buenos amigos, y hasta ahora, no hemos tenido problemas.

-Wow- se sorprendió Amy- Me acabas de pedir una cita y después me dices que sigues viviendo con tu ex novia. Interesante.

Entonces soltó una carcajada.

-No tengo problema con eso- lo tranquilizó ella- Además, nos estamos conociendo, no te preocupes, Finn.

Finn sonrió.

-Gracias.

* * *

><p>Dos semanas después Rachel estaba muy preocupada por Finn. Ya casi no se aparecía en el departamento, y no es que a ella le importara, pero era muy misterioso aquel cambio. Se estaba sintiendo fatal desde que le dijo lo de Jesse, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenía miedo de que Finn ahora si hubiera conseguido departamento. No lo quería admitir, pero le aterraba la idea de que la dejara sola.<p>

Justo cuando se dispuso a terminar su cena, revisó su celular. Tenía tres mensajes de Jesse que decían lo mismo: ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?.

A los tres había contestado que se encontraba con Kurt y Mercedes y que después le llamaría._ Qué manera de comenzar una relación, _pensó, _mintiendo._

En realidad, lo que ella quería saber es donde estaba Finn y que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Sería que ahora sí estaba decidido a irse? _No lo culparía_, pensó,_ no hago más que lastimarlo._

Y justo cuando tomó su copa de vino y brindó sola, la puerta se abrió. Se emocionó, pues Finn estaba en casa. Lo que no espero era que llegara acompañado.

Rachel miró a Finn sin saber que decir o que hacer, y después vio a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Hola, Rach… yo- Finn hubiera querido que la tierra se lo tragara- Ella es Amy. Mi… mi novia.

Justo al oír esa palabra, Rachel sintió como si Finn le clavara un puñal en el corazón. Trató de no descomponerse, y se quedó petrificada.

-Hola, Rachel- la saludó Amy, un poco incómoda- Soy Amy Sullivan. Es un gusto conocerte por fin.

Rachel asintió lentamente.

-De hecho…- continuó Amy- Te he visto en Broadway. Creo que eres fantástica.

Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias.

-Oh, disculpa, Rachel, estabas…- intervino Finn.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes- interrumpió ella- Ya terminé mi cena.

Suspiró profundamente y levantó su plato de la mesa.

-De hecho, ya me iba. Jesse me está buscando.

Finn puso cara de fastidio y Amy los miró sorprendida.

-Bien- dijo Finn- Que te diviertas.

-Igualmente, chicos- contestó Rachel.- Y es un placer para mí también conocerte, Amy. Hasta luego.

Tomó su bolso y sus llaves, y salió del departamento.

No iba a ver a Jesse, desde luego que no, pero sintió el impulso de mencionárselo a Finn. En cambio, caminó por las calles y se subió a un taxi que la pudiera llevar a cualquier lado.

* * *

><p>-Y…¿Cómo vas con Amy?- le preguntó Rachel a Finn, como de pasada mientras los dos bebían café por la mañana.<p>

-Muy bien- Finn sonrió- Tenemos una gran relación.

Rachel asintió con fastidio.

-Claro-dijo.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Finn- ¿Cómo vas con Jesse?

-Perfectamente bien- declaró ella- Por cierto, no me has dicho, ¿en qué trabaja tu novia?

Finn la miró divertido al darse cuenta de que había pronunciado aquella última palabra con desprecio.

-Está estudiando una maestría en periodismo- le comentó.

- Realmente tienes suerte, Finn- le dijo- No pudiste haber escogido a una chica más perfecta.

-¿La apruebas?

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-¿A qué viene esto?

Entonces Finn se dio cuenta de algo.

-Rachel, ¿estás celosa?

Rachel soltó una risotada que al principio sobresaltó a Finn.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Pues…

-Para nada- lo interrumpió Rachel- En realidad, estoy muy feliz por ti, Finn. Ahora, discúlpame pero tengo que ir a arreglarme para el ensayo. No quiero que Jesse me vea así.

Rachel se fue a la habitación y Finn sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada al escuchar aquel nombre, pero después no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba dispuesto a ver hasta cuanto tiempo Rachel iba a sostener su orgullo.

Rachel, en cambio, llegó a la habitación y buscó su ropa. Mientras abría su armario, dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. Entonces se tiró al piso y abrazó sus piernas…

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you_  
><em>And suppose I said "I wanna come back home".<em>  
><em>And suppose I cried and said "I think I finally learned my lesson"<em>  
><em>And I'm tired a-spendin' all my time alone.<em>

_If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted_  
><em>And it's killin' me to be so far away.<em>  
><em>Would you tell me that you loved me too and would we cry together?<em>  
><em>Or would you simply laugh at me and say:<em>

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_  
><em>I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in<em>  
><em>I told you so, but you had to go<em>  
><em>Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".<em>

_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever_  
><em>Would you get down on yours too and take my hand?<em>

_Would we get that old time feelin', would we laugh and talk for hours_  
><em>The way we did when our love first began?<em>

_Would you tell me that you'd missed me too and that you'd been so lonely_  
><em>And you waited for the day that I returned.<em>  
><em>And we'd live in love forever and that I'm your one and only<em>  
><em>Or would you say the tables finally turned?<em>

_Would you say:_

_"I told you so, oh I told you so_  
><em>I told you some day you come crawling back and asking me to take you in<em>  
><em>I told you so, but you have to go<em>  
><em>Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again".<em>

_"Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again"._

_¿Y ahora qué?, _se preguntó Rachel. No quería estar arrepentida de haber vuelto con Jesse, pero el dolor comenzó a amenazarla. Hubiera sido fácil haber rechazado su propuesta y correr a los brazos de Finn de nuevo, porque sabía que él iba a estar ahí para ella, pero ahora, él estaba con alguien más, y parecía feliz. Le dio gusto saber que alguien pudo ayudarlo a recuperarse de lo mal que ella lo había dejado, pero… ¿qué seguía para ellos dos?. No podía ser una egoísta y decirle a Finn que dejara a Amy solo porque ella se había dado cuenta de su error. No era justo, y ninguno de ellos dos se lo merecía. Ella era una buena chica, y estaban pasando por un buen momento. No tenía caso. Después de todo, ella también estaba con Jesse y su deber era quererlo y estar con él. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía aceptar la realidad?

Finn y Rachel querían hacer las cosas bien, y sabían que aunque en algún momento podrían estallar, no tenían más que hacer que soportarlo.

Su plan era que, si tenían que seguir viviendo juntos, ambos tendrían que ser buenos amigos y apoyarse el uno al otro. Desearse lo mejor y no meterse en sus vidas, ser personas civilizadas. Pero, ¿cómo lo seguían si cuando lo llevaban a cabo terminaban con el corazón roto?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Para empezar, dejenme decirles, Amy no es mala ( ya tenemos suficiente con Quinn en los capítulos actuales), así que no la odien tanto, jajaja, en cambio Jesse... oh, bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen REVIEWS! :D Por cierto, la canción es I Told You So, de Carrie Underwood.<strong>

**Un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...**

**¿Se imaginan que puede pasar si Rachel y Jesse, y Finn y Amy van a cenar juntos? ¿Cómo será la situación? ¡No se lo pueden perder!**

**Por favor no olviden los reviews! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	4. Cita Doble

**Hola lectores! Afortunadamente, encontré el tiempo para publicar el cuarto capítulo, con el cual les aseguro que me divertí mucho. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Haganmelo saber! ¿Recuerdan cuando Rachel le dijo a Finn que era como campanita porque necesitaba aplausos para vivir? Bueno, yo necesito reviews para escribir :)... y creo que ya se han dado cuenta de que es verdad. Oh, bueno, los dejaré leer...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Necesito sacármelo de la cabeza, ya!- exclamó Rachel, mientras ella y Mercedes se sentaban en una mesa de Starbucks por la tarde.<em>

_-¿Y cómo piensas olvidarlo sin ni siquiera has vivido sin él?- le preguntó Mercedes._

_-¿Tú crees que no?- replicó Rachel- ¿Entonces porque todo está mal y su novia no soy yo?_

_Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco._

_-En primer lugar- le dijo- Hablo literalmente. Tú y él siguen viviendo juntos incluso aunque ahora están viendo a otras personas. Es imposible que lo saques de tú vida de esa manera, sobre todo si aún no puedes superarlo. Y en segundo lugar, TÚ misma quisiste darle fin a la relación y te empeñaste en que debían salir adelante cada uno por su cuenta. Y ahí está, él ya tiene otra relación._

_Rachel la miró con tristeza._

_-Sé que es duro, Rachel, pero ya, por tu bien, déjalo ir._

_Aquello, pensó que era el peor consejo que le podrían haber dado, sin embargo, tal vez lo más sensato era seguirlo, aunque sin prisas._

-Rachel, ¿has visto mi crema de afeitar?

En ese momento, ella dejó atrás su recuerdo y volvió al presente.

-Ehh…no, Finn. Yo no hurgo entre tus cosas.

Finn sonrió y la contempló por un momento.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

-¿No te parece gracioso?

Rachel lo miró desconcertada.

-Hace poco tú y yo estábamos aquí en la misma situación, arreglándonos para salir- continuó Finn- Ahora tenemos otras citas.

Rachel sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

-Muchos pensarían que somos una pareja.

-Lo cierto es que esto te correspondería compartirlo con St Je… con Jesse.- mencionó Finn.

-Y a ti con Amy- dijo Rachel.

Finn asintió lentamente y Rachel lo miró.

-Oh, bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa. No podemos hacer esperar a Jesse y a Amy.

La semana anterior a aquella, Rachel y Finn trataron de llevarse como gente civilizada y tuvieron una plática. Ahora que ambos se encontraban en una relación con otras personas, pensaron que lo mejor sería romper el hielo y hacer un intento de convivir los cuatro, ya que, lo quisieran o no, tendrían que soportarse por un tiempo.

Por lo que esa misma noche, los chicos tenían una cita doble. Sorpresivamente, Jesse aceptó la invitación, pues quería conocer a la "novia de Hudson", para fastidio de Rachel. Y Finn, por mucha pena que le daba pedírselo a Amy, ella aceptó diciéndole que lo mejor era arreglar las cosas.

Justo cuando Rachel se estaba retocando el maquillaje, y Finn se daba un último toque al cabello, tocaron el timbre impacientemente.

_Debe ser St. Jerk_, pensó Finn con fastidio.

-Yo voy a abrir- anunció Rachel.

Minutos después, ya no regresó a la habitación, por lo que Finn supuso que si se trataba de él.

Finalmente estuvo listo y llegó a la entrada, donde efectivamente, Rachel estaba con Jesse.

Finn sintió que los celos lo delatarían en cualquier momento, pues esa era la primera vez en la que los veía juntos, pero tuvo que contenerse.

Cuando por fin salieron del departamento y los tres tomaron un taxi, en el interior había un silencio incomodo.

Rachel hubiera preferido que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante, pues estar en medio de su novio y su ex novio era una tortura. Sentía que la estaban acorralando y de pronto le dio una sensación de claustrofobia.

-¿Estás bien, Rachel?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí- sonrió- No se preocupen.

Jesse soltó una carcajada, y besó a Rachel en la mejilla, hasta descender en su cuello. Finn estaba a punto de estallar, pero para su alivio, el taxi había parado en el departamento de Amy. Justo cuando Jesse tomó a Rachel para besarla enserio, Finn abrió la puerta.

-¡Aquí vive mi novia!- les anunció.

Jesse puso los ojos en blanco y Rachel bajó la vista.

Finn entró al edificio y tocó a la puerta de Amy. Unos segundos después ésta abrió con una timida sonrisa.

-Te ves preciosa- le dijo Finn mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Finn. Tú también estás muy elegante.

-Claro- replicó él.

Amy soltó una carcajada.

-Es una ocasión especial- dijo Finn con sarcasmo.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y bajaron para subirse al taxi.

Apenas Rachel vio a Finn tomado de la mano de Amy, dio un largo suspiro y volteó hacia otro lado, solo para toparse de frente con Jesse, quien se dispuso de nuevo a besarla.

-Aquí no, Jesse- le dijo- Contrólate.

Jesse bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Entonces Finn abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Amy, después se subió él.

-Hola, Rachel- la saludó Amy- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- respondió ella, sonriendo- ¿Y tú?

-También, gracias por preguntar.

Finn las miró sonriendo.

-Oh

Rachel recordó a Jesse.

-Amy…- comenzó, viendo fijamente a Finn- Este es mi novio, Jesse St James.

-¡Jesse!- Rachel le dio un codazo, ya que éste se encontraba distraído viendo por la ventanilla.

-Oh, hola, Amy- la saludó- Es un gusto conocerte. No me imagine que tú serías la novia de Finn.

Finn frunció el entrecejo y Rachel dejó escapar una risita.

-Eres hermosa- continuó Jesse.

Amy soltó una carcajada y Finn alzó una ceja.

-Gracias, Jesse. A mí también me da gusto conocerte. Le he contado a Finn que los he visto a ti y a Rachel en Broadway. Son magnificos.

Jesse sonrió de oreja a oreja, y puso su brazo alrededor de Rachel.

-Lo sé, lo sé- respondió- La verdad es que mi nena y yo somos química perfecta en el escenario.

Al decir esto, Rachel lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Finn negó con la cabeza, tratando de no reírse. Amy y él se miraron divertidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Jesse.

Nadie le respondió.

Minutos después, el taxi se paró en el restaurante que Rachel se encargó de reservar.

Ya que las dos parejas salieron y le dieron su propina, el taxista soltó una carcajada.

-Dios mio- rió- Eso parece estar más enredado que _El sueño de una noche de verano._

* * *

><p>Una vez dentro del restaurante, las dos parejas se pusieron a revisar el menú, y Amy, consciente de la situación incómoda, decidió hacer plática.<p>

-Y…¿ qué hacen en su tiempo libre, chicos?- preguntó.

Finn la miró asustado, pero ella tomó su mano y lo tranquilizó.

-En realidad…- comenzó Rachel, pero luego se detuvo.

¿Qué hacían ella y Jesse cuando no tenían una función, como en aquel día, por ejemplo? La verdad… nada. O al menos nada interesante, pero eso no se lo iba a contar a la novia de Finn.

-Pues… cosas- se le salió decir.

Jesse y Finn la miraron sorprendidos, y éste último se sintió dolido.

-Oh, no.¡No me malinterpreten!- exclamó Rachel, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa- Lo siento, Amy, Finn, no… ehh… maldita sea…

-Vamos a dar un paseo, a cenar, de compras…- explicó Jesse.

Rachel inhaló, exhaló y aún con la vista baja por el momento embarazoso que acababa de pasar, asintió lentamente.

-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó Jesse.

Amy y Finn se miraron sonriendo.

-En realidad… nos gusta mucho ir a Central Park.- explicó Amy- Cuando nos conocimos nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos eso en común, y desde ahora, se ha vuelto en nuestro pasatiempo favorito.

Rachel los contempló como idiota. Desde luego sabía que a Finn le encantaba Central Park, él mismo le había pasado aquel gusto también a ella. Pero ¿ahora resultaba que Amy y él tenían eso en común? No lo pudo soportar.

-Pues… Jesse y yo también compartimos el gusto por Broadway- comenzó ella sin que nadie le preguntara- Y ya lo ven… somos muy felices ahora mismo compartiendo el escenario. Estamos trabajando en _Les Miserables_, y hacemos de Cosette y de Marius, que son grandes amantes. No nos podría haber tocado mejor papel.

Jesse sonrió con orgullo y Finn lo escudriñó con los ojos.

-Aww, eso es muy romántico- comentó Amy.

-Ya lo sé- admitió Rachel, mirando a Finn- Jesse no solo es una gran estrella, sino que también es un excelente novio…

_De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente, _pensó Finn.

-No les había comentado- la interrumpió Finn- Pero Amy se pasa horas en la Universidad, y aún así, tiene muchísimo tiempo para mí.

Rachel lo miró impresionada.

-De eso no lo dudo- dijo- De hecho, Jesse también. Aún después de pasar largas horas juntos en los ensayos, me invita a comer y se preocupa por mí.

Finn asintió.

-Cuando Amy termina sus reuniones, me lleva comida a los entrenamientos…

-Oh, muy bien. Jesse además va a la farmacia a comprarme relajantes para el estrés y té para mi garganta. Siempre está al pendiente.

-Amy se ofreció a lavarme la ropa que queda sucia después de cada práctica…

Amy y Jesse se miraron impactados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Finn y Rachel no iban a terminar pronto de halagarlos, ambos se tuvieron que retirar por un momento.

Jesse se dirigió al bar para pedir una margarita, y Amy fue al baño para retocarse el maquillaje.

Cuando Finn y Rachel se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos, no tuvieron más remedio que parar con lo que se había convertido en una discusión.

-¿A dónde se fueron?- preguntó Rachel.

-No tengo idea- se asustó Finn.

Rachel suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos encontrándose con los de Finn.

Unos minutos después, Amy regresó del baño y prefirió no mencionar nada para no hacer la situación más embarazosa. Miró a su turbado novio, sonrió y le propuso que ordenaran su cena.

Al poco tiempo Jesse volvió a la mesa sin siquiera mirar a Rachel.

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin la cita acabó, y hubieran dejado a Amy en su departamento, Rachel volvió a sentirse atrapada.<p>

Jesse no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con ellos un poco más, pero de cualquier forma era inútil. Ambos compartían un departamento. Se rindió y prefirió que el taxi lo bajara en Times Square. Se despidió de Rachel con un beso- lo cual, obviamente molestó a Finn- y le dijo que la llamaría al día siguiente.

Cuando ambos llegaron a su departamento, ninguno se dirigió la palabra, pero Finn durmió en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa en la cara pensando que aquella noche no la olvidaría jamás.

Rachel, en la habitación, en cambio, tuvo que pensar en muchas cosas…

_Ya está. Ya no lo puedo seguir ocultando,_ pensó_. Tarde o temprano tendré que decirle la verdad. No me puedo seguir engañando y no le puedo hacer creer eso a él. A pesar de todo… no se lo __merece. Tengo que hacérselo saber… y me va a escuchar, no me importa si terminamos discutiendo… tengo que sacar esto de mí. Es ahora o nunca._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué piensan? De acuerdo, ya se que es muuuuuuuy corto, pero creo que así está bien. De hecho, queda una incógnita para el próximo capítulo ¿A quién se estaba refiriendo Rachel? ¿Con quién tiene que hablar? ¿Con Jesse o con Finn? ¿Por qué? ¿ Para qué? JAJAJA Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo, que se los prometo, estará mucho más largo ( y ahora sí, comienza la acción)... :D<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció la cita doble? Me lo pude imaginar todo en mi cabeza, y de alguna forma me pareció divertido, pero esto no es para mí, sino para ustedes, así que espero que me lo hagan saber (reviews, reviews, reviews) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	5. ¿Orgullo O Alcohol?

**Hola lectores! En realidad, no estaba pensando en subir un nuevo capítulo tan rapido, pero después del episodio de glee, sentí que tenía que hacerlo. (ALERTA CITRUS) Y aprovecho para agradecerles todos sus reviews en el final y el epílogo de "Nueva York, Amor y Glee", en su secuela, y en este fic. ¡LLORÉ! De verdad, me emocioné mucho con todos sus comentarios, no puedo tener mejores lectores. ¡Muchisisisimas gracias! ¡Los quiero! :) Bueno, volviendo al capítulo, les confieso que mientras escribia una parte me empecé a reir como histérica, y mis roomies se me quedaron viendo con cara de WTF? Jajajaja fue de lo más gracioso. En fin...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p><em>¿Y ahora qué tomo?, <em>Rachel se lo preguntó. _¿Orgullo o alcohol?_

En realidad, sabía que no debería de escoger entre ninguna de esas opciones, pero solo así podría estar tranquila.

¿Porqué si antes lo expresaba a diario, ahora le era tan difícil? ¿Por qué si ya se había acostumbrado a utilizarlo, no quería dejarlo seguir protegiéndola?

Eran dos cuestiones simples, pero contrarias. ¿Qué carta le tocaba jugar ahora?

Mientras pasaban los días, Finn no podía más que darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué si tenía a Amy, Rachel era la primera persona que se pasaba por sus pensamientos? _Tal vez porque estamos bajo el mismo techo_, quiso pensar. Pero en realidad, pasaba mucho más tiempo con su novia que con ella. Si es que también tenía oportunidad de verla. Se habían convertido en unos perfectos extraños que compartían una habitación. Compartían también las cuentas de luz, agua, y la renta, pero más que nada era eso, compartían una habitación. Y no eran nada.

Por mucho que le doliera, el orgullo de Finn no lo permitió seguir lamentándose. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella ruptura, y él estaba seguro de que sí las cosas se tendrían que haber arreglado, eso ya hubiera pasado. La verdad es que no. Rachel y él cada vez estaban más distantes, y posiblemente, más necesitados el uno del otro.

Así que para su tristeza y la de Rachel, Finn desarrolló su propósito de forma hostil, y trataba de ignorar a Rachel incluso más de lo que ella lo ignoraba a él, cosa que, como era de suponerse, la tenía muy afectada.

Durante el tenso desayuno, Rachel miro a su ahora amigo- o compañero de vivienda, porque ya ni siquiera sabía si él la consideraba su amiga- y no pudo evitar observarlo con una mezcla de duda, decepción, coraje y tristeza.

-¿Porqué me ignoras, Finn?- le preguntó.

Él volteó a verla, realmente sorprendido porque le preguntara eso, pero no se inmutó.

-No te estoy ignorando- le contestó- Simplemente… he estado muy ocupado.

-Con Amy, supongo- dijo Rachel con tristeza.

Finn asintió lentamente y la miró por un segundo.

-De cualquier forma- continuó Rachel- Pareces un desconocido para mi, Finn. Ya no me avisas cuando llegas, no me saludas, no platicas… parece que… no eres parte de mi vida.

Finn sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

-Rachel…- comenzó- Yo ya no soy parte de tu vida.

Aquello la hizo bajar la vista y tragar saliva. De acuerdo, tal vez eso era cierto, ella misma se había tratado de convencer de que tenía que ser así, pero, de igual modo, le dolió.

-No te preocupes por mí- le dijo Finn- De cualquier forma, tienes a Jesse.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Jesse en todo esto?- le preguntó Rachel, ahora irritada por aquel comentario.

-Jesse es tú novio- replicó con fastidio Finn.

Se paró de la mesa, dejó su plato en el lavatrastes, y se fue a la habitación.

Rachel, desconcertada, dolida y enojada lo siguió, pues por mucho que lo necesitaba, no iba a permitir que siguiera teniendo esa actitud con ella.

Rachel se encontró a Finn sacando su ropa, y ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla cuando la oyó llegar.

-Finn… yo…

Él no la miró incluso aunque ella lo había llamado. Seguía actuando como si estuviera solo.

Las lágrimas brotaron por las mejillas de Rachel, y antes de que él lo notara- si es que se dignaba de nueva cuenta a mirarla- regresó a la cocina donde se puso a hurgar en el mini bar.

Finalmente lo decidió. El alcohol era el elegido. Después de sentir la hostilidad de Finn, estuvo cien por ciento segura de que el orgullo ya la había abandonado desde hace tiempo.

De acuerdo, embriagarse no era la solución, pero ya no podía más, y de cierta forma, la ayudaría.

Se sirvió dos shots de tequila y se los tomó hasta el fondo. Al principio, estaba indecisa de regresar a la habitación, y cuando se levantó, se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó.- Oh, bueno. Aquí voy.

El plan que ambos habían acordado le importaba poco, ya no podía seguir haciéndose eso a sí misma, y mucho menos a él…

A pesar de todo el valor que había adquirido para regresar y enfrentar a Finn, no pudo más que abrir la puerta lentamente y muy nerviosa.

Para su sorpresa, esa vez él sí levanto la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

Finn estaba sentado en la cama, hundido en sus pensamientos. Si ella supiera lo mal que él la estaba pasando. Una cosa es que quería olvidarla, pero igualmente reconocía que Rachel no se merecía aquello. Él, además, era su mejor amigo, ¿no?.

Antes de que se volviera a arrepentir, Rachel entró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Finn… ¿por qué me tratas así?

Finn se sobresaltó, parándose inmediatamente de la cama.

-Ehh.. Rachel me estoy vistiendo.

En ese momento, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Finn estaba semidesnudo. Solo tenía puestos sus bóxers. Abrió los ojos como platos, pero en un nanosegundo bajó la vista para no distraerse. Ya no. Iba a hablar con él, y no le importó que lo tuviera que encarar de esa manera.

-No me importa- replicó Rachel-¿Tú crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Crees que no estoy al tanto de lo celoso que estás? Ayer vi en tu iPod la lista de canciones que estás escuchando, y…

-¿Y dices que no hurgas entre mis cosas?- la interrumpió Finn, enojado.

Rachel respiró profundamente.

-De acuerdo, te pido perdón por eso- le dijo- pero el punto es que…

-¡El punto es que te amo, Rachel! ¡Te amo! ¿Porqué no lo puedes entender?- estalló Finn.- Quiero estar contigo, quiero que las cosas sean como antes, pero no puedo. No se puede.

Rachel se mordió el labio. Finn se tranquilizó un poco.

-Así que… - continuó- Lo mejor es que me olvide de ti.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¡Sí!

De pronto, Rachel sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

-Es que… no entiendes nada, Finn…me sorprendes, me decepcionas, me desequilibras… ¿por qué…?

Finn la miró expectante.

-¿Qué?

Rachel dio un largo suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desesperada. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después miró a Finn, más lista que nunca para decirle lo que tenía guardado.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida- confesó, y Finn la miró profundamente.

Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, pero no pensó que ella se iba a tragar el orgullo tan fácilmente.

-Terminamos nuestra relación- dijo Rachel- pero sigues aquí conmigo y aunque tienes a Amy y yo a Jesse, sigues preocupándote por mí incluso aunque te lastimé…yo…

Ahora sus palabras estaban saliendo como ella había esperado que fuera. Cierto, el alcohol le había dado mucho valor, pero si no fuera porque se lo había propuesto, probablemente Finn estaría muchísimo más decepcionado y entonces podría considerar mudarse definitivamente.

Rachel asintió para sí.

-Te lo voy a decir…- continuó.

-¿Qué…me vas a decir?- le preguntó Finn, contemplándola tiernamente.

-Yo…- Rachel soltó un largo suspiro- Yo también te amo. Me estoy muriendo por ti.

A Finn comenzó a dibujársele una sonrisa en la cara.

-Ya sé que están Jesse y Amy en el medio, y nuestro plan es olvidarnos…-continuó- pero… yo no quiero que te olvides de mí.

Finn la miró ahora con la boca abierta.

-No, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente- le dijo Rachel, y acto seguido, se acercó a él y lo besó.

Y Finn, aunque se encontraba confundido al principio, le respondió. Como era lógico, ambos se olvidaron de su pareja. Ni siquiera se les pasó por la cabeza. Era una sensación mágica, que los tenía embelesados y no podían mirar hacia atrás. También era necesaria, como un hambre fatal que no se podía compensar con nada más que con eso.

Para cuando lo recordaron, Finn ya estaba sentado de nuevo en la cama y Rachel, prácticamente adherida a él.

Ambos se dejaron caer en el lecho y, debido a que Finn ya se encontraba semidesnudo, Rachel se quitó el suéter que llevaba puesto arriba de la bata de dormir. Al poco tiempo, ya se encontraba en ropa interior, al igual que Finn.

Tumbados en la cama, volvieron a besarse apasionadamente y la excitación se apoderó de ellos.

Rachel se puso encima de él, y gritó de placer cuando Finn acarició sus piernas.

-Finn… probablemente nos convertiremos en las personas más horribles del mundo- dijo-Pero quiero hacerlo contigo, ahora. Antes de que me arrepienta.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Finn- Yo también.

-¿Estás listo?

Finn asintió.

Rachel bajó lentamente sus calzoncillos y Finn trató de serenarse. Afortunadamente, lo de su "accidente" ya lo había superado tiempo atrás gracias a la ayuda de Rach… o bueno, ella, su ex novia.

Rachel colocó las manos de él en sus senos y Finn no pudo hacer más que preguntarse en qué demonios estaban pensando los dos aquellos últimos meses. Sin si quiera recordar como sucedió, Finn se introdujó en Rachel, y la expresión de ella se volvió salvaje.

-¡Finn!

-¡Rachel! Estamos teniendo…

-¡Ya lo sé!

-Rachel, me vas a matar…

-¡Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!

Cuando todo terminó, ambos quedaron acostados en la cama frente a frente, la culpa aún sin hacerse presente. La verdad, había sido asombroso, no había forma de que se pusieran a pensar en otra cosa.

-Eso estuvo…

Rachel asintió, con la respiración agitada.

-Excelente.

Muchos de aquellos encuentros se repitieron. Rachel y Finn no podían estar más felices sintiéndose el uno al otro, sin embargo, por muy maravillosos que fueran, no eran parte de su realidad. Aquellos eran momentos robados.

* * *

><p>-¿ TUVISTE SEXO CON BERRY?- preguntó Puck, más que sorprendido.<p>

-¡Shhh!- lo calló Finn- ¡No grites!

-¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?- quiso saber Puck, ahora susurrando.

-Ayer… el fin de semana… el miércoles… hace una semana- respondió Finn, soltando una risita nerviosa.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó Puck- Eres un…

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sam, que iba llegando al local.

Puckerman soltó una carcajada.

-Aquí, nuestro amigo Hudson… ¡se está metiendo en las bragas de Rachel Berry casi todos los días!

Sam miró a Finn impactado y estalló en una risotada, a la cual Puckerman se le unió.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano le iban a ver la cara de imbécil a St Jerk- dijo Sam.

-Por otro lado…- intervino Puck- También le estás poniendo el cuerno a Amy.

-Maldita sea- se quejó Finn- No me recuerdes eso.

-¿No te sientes ni un poco culpable, Finn?

Finn suspiró.

-Sería una mentira si les dijera que no- admitió- Es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar todos los días, pero… estoy ahí con Rachel, y… no pienso en nada más.

Puck y Sam miraron con compasión a Finn, ya que este se veía sumamente confundido, como nunca lo habían visto.

-Entonces…- continuó Sam, y Finn tuvo que salir de su reflexión- ¿Tú y Rachel seguirán con sus encuentros clandestinos?

Finn miró a sus amigos preocupado. No tenía ni idea.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, mientras salía de su ensayo en el teatro, y después de salvarse de encontrarse con Jesse, Rachel telefoneó a Kurt para confesarle todo lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Finn.<p>

Los amigos se reunieron en un _Starbucks _media hora después.

Al principio, Kurt tomó la noticia como fantástica, pues pensó que se habían reconciliado, pero Rachel admitió que Finn y ella lo hacían a las espaldas de Jesse y de Amy.

Kurt la miró petrificado. No sabía si regañarla por las faltas a la moral de ambos, o sí felicitarla por seguir su corazón.

-Entonces… ¿son amigos con derecho?- supuso Kurt- ¿No hay relación de por medio?

Rachel suspiró.

-Tal vez esa es la definición- dijo- pero igualmente es un tipo de relación prohibida. Aún seguimos con otras personas.

-¿Es por eso que has estado evitando a Jesse toda la semana?- quiso saber Kurt.

Rachel asintió.

-Eso es lo malo de darse cuenta de los errores tarde- dijo Kurt.- ¿Qué es lo que Finn y tú van a hacer? ¿Seguir con esta aventura? ¿Ponerle fin a sus relaciones? ¿O volver a ser completos extraños, olvidarse de este nuevo pasatiempo, y seguir con "su plan"?

Rachel se mordió el labio. Nunca había estado tan confundida en su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Acertaron en las suposiciones de con quien iba a hablar Rachel y por qué? ¿Era lo que esperaban? ¿Fue bueno? ¿Que creen que van a hacer Finn y Rachel? ¿Cuál será su decisión? Ahhhhhh les puedo preguntar un millón de cosas, jaja, pero dudo que las contesten. Solo les pregunto pues me tomó unas horas :P<strong>

**Y les adelanto... las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen, se vienen abajo, abajo, abajo...**

**Oh, bueno ya fue suficiente con esto, espero no haberlo arruinado.**

**Por cierto, a los que siguen "La Vida En Nueva York", sé que parece que tengo olvidado ese fic, pero ya en unos días estará el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Por lo pronto, quisiera saber lo que piensan de esto ¡tomaré lo que sea! Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo! (REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS...) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	6. Decisiones

**Holaaaaa lectores! Aquí está el sexto capítulo, que no es muy largo, pero sí tiene muchas cosas. Muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, y por poner este fic entre sus favoritos! Me emociono mucho cuando checo el Inbox! Por cierto, es realmente conmovedor saber que los capítulos de mis fics les hacen el día, de verdad, ya he recibido varios comentarios, y me ponen feliz, jeje, ¡me inspiran! :D ¡Gracias! Oh, y ¿quién está emocionado por el final de temporada? ¡Yo sí! ¡También estoy esperando el glee tour en New York, jajaja. Ok, bueno, los dejaré leer. Me encantaría que me dejaran reviews!...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Te preocupa algo?- le preguntó Jesse a Rachel después de la función.<p>

Rachel se sobresaltó al oírlo e inmediatamente se secó las lágrimas.

-No, no- lo tranquilizó- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, me has estado evitando, y en segundo, te veías realmente mal al cantar "On My Own". Sé que siempre lloras cuando cantas un solo, pero creo que esta vez te saliste de control, te viste frágil.

Rachel lo miró confundida.

-El público me ovacionó de pie- le recordó.

Jesse se encogió de hombros y se acercó a ella.

-¿Te preocupa algo?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Jesse, ya te dije que no es nada…

-¿Es Hudson? ¿Te dijo algo?

Entonces Rachel volvió a entrar en llanto.

-Finn, no me dijo…Finn-tragó saliva- Finn no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Tomó un pañuelo y fue a cambiarse. Ya no podía soportar aquello.

Se sentía mal con Jesse, con Finn, con Amy, con todos ellos.

Si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, haría las cosas bien, pero ahora ya era muy tarde. Salió del teatro sin despedirse de nuevo de Jesse, deseando más que nada llegar al departamento para que Finn le pudiera dar palabras de aliento, como siempre lo hacía.

Mientras tanto, Finn y Amy disfrutaban de una sesión de besos en la sala.

-Finn… espera- dijo Amy, con la respiración entrecortada- Nos estamos yendo muy lejos.

Finn suspiró y decidió sentarse. Amy lo miró con tristeza.

-Tengo que confesarte algo- le dijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-Yo… bueno…quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio.

-¿Qué?

Amy bajó la vista, avergonzada.

-Nunca lo he hecho, Finn- admitió- Y no quiero hacerlo ahora.

Finn trató de procesar aquellas palabras, y cuando miró a Amy de nuevo, tan tímida, tan inocente, tan linda… se le rompió el corazón.

-Finn…-comenzó ella- De verdad te quiero, pero no quiero perder mí…

Finn le dio un rápido beso para callarla.

-Lo entiendo-le dijo- No vamos a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Amy sonrió y le dio las gracias. Al poco tiempo, prendieron el televisor y se entretuvieron con una película. Lo que no sabían, es que Rachel había escuchado toda su conversación detrás de la puerta y estaba sufriendo.

Trató de serenarse, se retocó el maquillaje, y borró cualquier rastro de dolor en su rostro. Entonces tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, para, efectivamente, encontrarse a Finn y a su novia.

Hubiera querido pasar desapercibida, pero era inútil esconderse. Apenas entró, ambos voltearon a verla.

-Hola, Rachel- la saludó Amy, y enseguida se paró a saludarla- ¿Cómo te fue esta noche?

-Muy bien- dijo, con media sonrisa, y mirando a Finn- Recibí una ovación de pie.

-¡Sería lo de menos!- exclamó Amy- Eres fantástica.

Finn la miró con esa sonrisa torcida que siempre le dirigía, y que ella sabía que significaba lo muy orgulloso que estaba de ella. Rachel no pudo más que sentir el corazón roto. Eso era lo que esperaba de Finn al llegar a casa, desde luego, pero no después de volver a darse cuenta de que él no era para ella.

* * *

><p>El domingo al mediodía, Finn y Rachel tuvieron la oportunidad de sentarse un momento en el sofá, sin nada que hacer. Era extraño que tuvieran esa libertad, pero tristemente, no la aprovecharon de la forma en la que ellos quisieran, sino de la forma que se suponía era la correcta, la más sensata.<p>

Con las miradas perdidas, la primera en hablar fue ella.

-Ya no podemos con esto-dijo, ya que por mucho que le doliera, era verdad.

Finn suspiró.

-Ya lo sé.

-Amy es una gran chica, Finn.

Finn asintió.

-Me siento muy mal, Rachel. He querido hacer las cosas bien, te lo aseguro. Pero… pero estar contigo no es bueno para mí. Es como un espejismo. Podré disfrutarlo todo lo que quiera, pero al final, sé que no se quedará conmigo para siempre, que no es real.

Rachel tragó saliva y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas inundaran sus mejillas.

-No es justo para nadie- admitió- Las cosas cambian. No entiendo como antes todo podía ser tan fácil, lo tuvimos todo.

-Pero ahora está mal sentirlo de nuevo- comentó Finn tristemente.

Rachel asintió.

-No te quiero perder… como amigo- dijo Rachel con un hilo de voz- Y no quiero arruinar tú felicidad. Creo… creo que esto nunca debió de ocurrir.

Finn rió sin ganas.

-Por mucho que yo quisiera que no fuese cierto lo que acabas de decir…-comenzó Finn- Tienes razón.

Rachel se limpió las lágrimas y trató de sonreír, aunque ninguna parte de su ser podía soportarlo.

-Vamos a seguir siendo amigos entonces- dijo, y asintió para sí, tratando de convencerse a sí misma- Y la vamos a pasar bien. Tenemos que seguir el plan, pero prométeme, Finn, prométeme, que no vamos a ser unos extraños.

Finn se secó la lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla sin que él lo notara y asintió.

-A pesar de todo… tú sabes que eres mi mejor amiga, Rach.

Rachel se paró dispuesta a irse a la habitación, pero no pudo contenerse, y corrió a abrazar a Finn.

Aquel abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa a él, pues casi lo derriba, pero no pudo hacer más que sostenerla fuertemente, aprovechar esos segundos en los que ella estaba en sus brazos.

Ambos se separaron, y Rachel sonrió, un poco más aliviada, para romper la tensión.

-Bueno, ahora sí me tengo que ir- anunció Rachel.

Finn frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A dónde vas?

Rachel suspiró profundamente y decidió ser honesta.

-Voy a arreglarme porque…Jesse me invitó a comer.

-Oh

_¿Porqué tuve que preguntarle?_, pensó Finn, _ahora el momento que compartimos se arruinó._

-Rachel… ¿de verdad quieres a Jesse?- preguntó Finn sin pensarlo.

Rachel lo miró aún dolida, y se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Finn… Jesse es mi novio- le recordó, y pensó que iban a volver de nuevo a lo mismo- Tengo que estar con él.

-Espera…has dicho "tengo", ¿qué no se supone que deberías de decir "quiero"?

Ahora Rachel no pudo más que mirarlo petrificada con los brazos cruzados.

-Haber, Finn Hudson, esta es la cosa.- comenzó, un poco irritada- Tú y yo cometimos graves faltas a la moral y acabamos de tener una plática seria. Acordamos en que debemos seguir nuestro plan y actuar como personas adultas, así que es mejor que no empieces de nuevo con esto para confundirme porque no…

-¿Te confundo?- la interrumpió Finn.

Rachel dio brinquitos, desesperada y le dio un empujón.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le espetó enojada, y Finn soltó una carcajada, a la cual Rachel no tuvo más remedio que unírsele.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Finn- pero somos amigos, y así se supone que nos tenemos que llevar.

-¿Se supone?- le preguntó Rachel, tomándole el pelo.

-¡Hey, tú estás haciendo lo mismo!

Rachel rió, y después su expresión se tornó seria.

-Pues sí- mencionó con tristeza- Tú lo has dicho, esta es la realidad. Y sí, Jesse es mi novio.

-Y es genial, de verdad.- agregó Rachel, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Finn la miró no muy seguro de creerle.

_Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find  
>I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind<br>Whatever happened to our love?  
>I wish I understood<br>It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_

Rachel se quedó pasmada observándolo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no estuviera pasando. Corrió a la habitación, dejando a Finn confundido. Pero él no se inmutó; la siguió, y la contempló detrás de la puerta entreabierta mientras ella se veía frente al espejo.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
>S. O. S.<br>The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
>S. O. S.<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try how can I carry on?<em>

Rachel trató de ignorarlo, y Finn, herido, regresó a la sala, dándose por vencido.

De reojo, Rachel pudo ver como desapareció, y enseguida caminó lentamente también hacia la sala, esperando que él no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

Rachel miró tristemente hacia la puerta.

_You seem so far away though you are standing near  
>You made me feel alive, but something died I fear<br>I really tried to make it out  
>I wish I understood<br>What happened to our love, it used to be so good_

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
>S. O. S.<br>The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
>S. O. S.<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try how can I carry on?<em>

En ese momento, Finn se percató de la presencia de Rachel, y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella se dio la vuelta y se recostó contra la pared. Entonces los dos no hicieron más que expresar lo que sentían, prácticamente, dándose la espalda.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
>S. O. S.<br>And the love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
>S. O. S.<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try how can I carry on?<br>When you're gone  
>How can I even try to go on?<br>When you're gone  
>Though I try how can I carry on?<em>

* * *

><p>-Entonces las cosas terminaron mal, ¿eh, amigo?- le preguntó Puckerman a Finn.<p>

Éste se encontraba con la mirada perdida y suspiró.

-Se supone que me debería sentir bien- dijo- Quedamos en que seríamos buenos amigos, y decidimos seguir con el plan, pero, por alguna razón… no soy feliz con eso.

Sam miró a Finn preocupado.

-Aún la amas.

Finn frunció el entrecejo.

-Nunca debí… nunca debimos haber hecho lo que hicimos…yo…

-Eso ya pasó- le recordó Sam- No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-Solo renunciar a ella-anunció Finn.

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó Puck.

Finn asintió lentamente.

-Lo voy a hacer. Es lo mejor. Estoy con Amy, y les prometo… les prometo que ya no volveré a hablar de Rachel.

Sus amigos lo miraron no muy convencidos.

-Miren… yo sé que no va a ser fácil olvidarla- admitió- Pero voy a hacer un gran esfuerzo, en verdad, ya no le voy a insistir. Seguiré siendo su amigo pero mantendré mi distancia.

-¿Y lo lograrás?

-Poco a poco, estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>-He… he tomado una decisión- anunció Rachel.<p>

Kurt y Mercedes la miraron intrigados.

Rachel asintió.

-No fue fácil- dijo- Pero ya no puedo seguir así.

-¿Y… entonces?

-Voy a terminar con Jesse- dijo- Sé que Finn y yo hemos vuelto a ser amigos y volvimos a aplicar nuestro plan, pero no puedo seguir soportando esto. Es una estupidez lo que estoy haciendo. No puedo seguir con Jesse cuando en realidad… amo a Finn.

Kurt miró a Rachel con tristeza, y Mercedes bajó la vista.

-Pero Finn está con Amy- le recordó Mercedes.

Rachel suspiró.

-Lo sé, pero…en el amor todo se vale, ¿no? Probablemente me veré egoísta cuando me anime a hablar con él, pero tengo que intentarlo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que… no puedo renunciar a él, y tal vez nunca podré. Es tiempo de que arregle las cosas, ya no puedo perder un minuto más.

Kurt y Mercedes miraron a su amiga con una gran sonrisa, felices de que Rachel siguiera a su corazón y enfrentara a Finn, incluso aunque él estuviera junto a Amy.

Si tan solo Finn y Rachel supieran los planes del otro, tal vez se podrían ahorrar muchas cosas, pero el destino por algo quería que sucedieran. Entonces, ¿En qué podría quedar el plan de ambos?¿Cuál podría ser su final feliz?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio el capítulo? De acuerdo, es muy corto, y sí, mucho desencuentro y angst, pero recuerden...¡TODO A SU TIEMPO! Ahora les pregunto...¿Cómo ven esto de que Finn se decidió a renunciar a Rachel y Rachel se decidió a luchar por él? Oh, bueno, espero que les haya gustado... porque aún se vienen muchas cosas... :) La canción es S.O.S. de ABBA (me encanta! :D)<strong>

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS( Me alegrarían mucho en esta tarde aburrida :P) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	7. Corrigiendo Errores

**Hola lectores! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegraron mucho! Es por eso, que he decidido adelantarles este capítulo. ¿Recuerdan el plan de ambos? ¿Cómo saldrá todo? ¡Aquí lo descubriran! ¡Por favor no se olviden de dejarme reviews! :D ¡Gracias de verdad por todo!... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel buscó entre su ropa, pero no encontró algo adecuado para ponerse. Esa noche Kurt, Mercedes y ella se irían a la inauguración de un club en Brooklyn. Si era honesta, no estaba de humor para pasar un fin de semana de festejos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para sentirse mejor. Por otro lado, esa tarde se había decidido a terminar con Jesse.<p>

Estaba consciente que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, pero ya no le podía dar más vueltas al asunto. Había tomado una decisión, y ahora no iba a dejar que nadie, ni siquiera ella, volviera a arruinar su felicidad.

Al encontrarse con la ropa de Finn, sonrió con tristeza, pues sabía que en ese momento, él se encontraba desayunando con los padres de Amy. Volvió a concentrarse en buscar el atuendo perfecto, y finalmente, lo encontró: un vestido negro de cóctel, elegante y sofisticado.

Al regresar al departamento, Finn encontró una nota de Rachel que decía que tenía cosas que hacer, pero que lo vería antes de que se fuera hacia Brooklyn. A Finn le sorprendió que lo pusiera al tanto de lo que hacía, y sonrió, solo para después recordar que probablemente ella estaría en los brazos de Jesse en ese momento. Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y entró a la habitación, solo para encontrarse con un vestido negro tendido sobre la cama. Lo contempló imaginándose a Rachel en él. No cabía duda de que era hermosa con cualquier prenda que usara.

_Contrólate, Hudson_, pensó, _Recuerda lo que prometiste. No más Rachel._

Finn suspiró y fue al armario a buscar ropa un poco más cómoda para ponerse.

* * *

><p>-Es genial no tener función hoy, ¿no te parece?- le preguntó Jesse a Rachel, mientras ambos caminaban por las calles neoyorkinas con un café en la mano.<p>

Rachel asintió con la vista baja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Jesse- Rachel, ya te dije que por mí no hay problema en que vayas a ese lugar con Kurt y Mercedes, incluso aunque yo pensaba llevarte a cenar, pero…

-Tenemos que hablar- lo interrumpió Rachel.

A Jesse eso no le gustó. Algo andaba mal. Un mes atrás Rachel lo evitaba por alguna razón, y se veía preocupada cuando estaba a su lado, después la vio triste, como si hubiera perdido algo de valor incalculable. Ahora, iba cabizbaja y muda. En conclusión, su novia no era Rachel Berry.

_Más vale que Hudson no tenga nada que ver en esto, _pensó.

-De acuerdo- aceptó Jesse- Hablemos. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

-Quiero terminar contigo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Quiero terminar contigo- le repitió Rachel- Ya no puedo con esto.

Jesse la miró muy alterado.

-Pero Rachel… todo está bien entre nosotros. ¿Porqué terminar?

-Porque…-Rachel tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos, esperando que las lágrimas no resbalaran por sus mejillas- porque no te amo.

Jesse se quedó petrificado y la estudió con la mirada.

-Rachel… tú necesitas a alguien como yo. ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti?

-Tú eres perfecto Jesse- admitió Rachel- Probablemente el hombre ideal para muchas, pero no eres…

-¿No soy Finn Hudson?- la interrumpió Jesse- ¿Es eso? ¿No has podido superarlo?

Rachel cerró los ojos fuertemente, pero ni así logró evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan.

-Voy a ser honesta contigo- le dijo, y eso era algo malo en ese momento, ya que, la mayoría de las veces, sino es que casi siempre, Rachel decía la verdad, buena o mala, y eso desde que era una adolescente- Hay algo que tú no sabes y que…

-¿Qué me has ocultado?- le preguntó Jesse con el ceño fruncido, interrumpiéndola de nuevo.

Rachel respiró profundo, se maldijo a sí misma, y solo espero que todo saliera bien.

-Finn… Finn y yo tuvimos una aventura- confesó.

Jesse la miró realmente sorprendido.

-¿Una…?

Rachel asintió y comenzó sollozar.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé… estuvo mal-admitió- Por eso no puedo seguir contigo.

-¿Y lo vas a escoger a él en lugar de mí?- preguntó Jesse, que más que el corazón, tenía el orgullo herido.

_Maldita sea,_ pensó Rachel.

-Jesse…Finn siempre ha estado antes que tú.

Aquello él no lo pudo soportar.

-Eso cambia las cosas- dijo.

-Jesse, eres un gran amigo, tenemos muchas cosas en común, y te quiero… pero no te amo.

Jesse suspiró, tratando de calmar su ira.

-Pues espero que logres ser feliz- dijo- porque tú y yo ya no podremos ser amigos.

La miró por última vez, decepcionado, y se alejó.

Rachel se quería morir, aunque sabía que Jesse tenía razón. Durante años, habían logrado llevar una buena amistad, y ahora con eso, era obvio que no podía seguir de la misma manera. Una vez más Rachel se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al permitirse otra oportunidad con él.

* * *

><p>Finn se sorprendió cuando Rachel llego al departamento como un fantasma. Tenía el rímel corrido, y estaba algo despeinada. Supuso que probablemente ebria, el motivo, no lo conocía, pero no quiso preguntarle nada, de hecho, ella lo ignoró.<p>

Kurt y Mercedes llegaron al departamento de Finn y Rachel con el automóvil convertible recién adquirido de Kurt para irse al evento de aquella noche.

Rachel pensó que era una estupidez irse en aquel auto tan lujoso, pero Kurt le recordó que eran importantes, y por nada del mundo quiso llegar al lugar en un taxi.

Rachel salió de la habitación y se encontró con una nota de Finn.

_Rach:_

_Te noté algo ocupada y no quise molestarte. Estaré con Puck y Sam, pero no tardaré. ¡Que te diviertas con Kurt y Mercedes esta noche!_

_Finn._

-Su caligrafía ha mejorado- observó Kurt.

-¡Qué lindo detalle!- exclamó Mercedes

-Es solo una nota- le recordó Rachel, de mal humor.

-Ehh… chicas, creo que es mejor irnos de aquí.

-Por favor- pidió Rachel.

* * *

><p>Hicieron unos veinte minutos del departamento al club, y Rachel, por más que lo intentó, no pudo hacer nada para sentirse mejor. La culpa la estaba matando, pero si era sincera consigo misma, estaba más preocupada por Finn.<p>

Ella ya estaba libre, pero él no, y aunque les aseguró a sus amigos que iba a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarlo, tenía miedo de fracasar.

-Así que terminaste con Jesse…-comenzó Kurt.

-Sí, y nunca me he sentido peor en mi vida- admitió Rachel.

-¿Ni cuando terminaste con Finn?- le preguntó Mercedes.

Entonces Rachel estalló.

-¿Entienden lo que les digo?-pregunto.- Termino con uno, comienzo con él otro, tengo sexo con el primero, se lo confieso al segundo…Soy una zorra.

-No, no lo eres.

-Sí lo soy. ¿Sabes cuantas veces lo hacíamos Finn y yo y cuanto duró mi relación con Jesse? Soy toda una zorra…

Kurt y Mercedes soltaron una carcajada.

Una hora después, Rachel volvió a mirar a los chicos. Estaba inquieta, pues durante la última media hora, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Finn y Amy solos en su departamento. Sí, seguramente Finn le había avisado que estaría con los chicos, pero él y Amy eran novios, no tenían porque decirle a nadie- y mucho menos a ella- lo que hacían.

-¿Qué pasa, reina del drama?- le preguntó Mercedes.

-Pasa que… ya no puedo más- confesó- Tengo algo aquí que quiero sacarlo… quiero… quiero decirle a Finn todo lo que me pasa con él, y esta vez enserio. Quiero que esta noche él lo sepa, me importa muy poco si sigue con Amy…yo… necesito hablar con él.

-Pues hazlo- la animó Kurt.

-Pero no lo llames por teléfono.- le aconsejó Mercedes- Las cosas no terminan muy bien por ese medio.

Rachel asintió.

-Kurt, ¿tienes las llaves de tu auto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me puedes prestar tu auto?

-Oh, no, Rachel. No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Kurt!- exclamó ella- ¡No estoy ebria! Bueno, aún no. ¡Por favor! ¡Esto es muy importante para mí! ¡Necesito recuperar a Finn!

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron, y asintieron.

Kurt le entregó las llaves con delicadeza, y Rachel simplemente se las arrebató.

-No excedas la velocidad- le dijo.

-¡Hasta luego, chicos!- gritó ella, y salió feliz del club, sin importarle que todos se le quedaran viendo.

* * *

><p>Rachel se fue del club y trató de obedecer a Kurt en cuanto a lo de la velocidad, pero ya no podía esperar más, estaba ansiosa. Claro, pensó que probablemente cuando tuviera a Finn frente a ella le iba a costar articular palabra, pero ya no se iba a hacer para atrás. Iba por Finn, y estaba segura de que lo iba a conseguir.<p>

Finalmente, llegó al departamento que ambos compartían en Manhattan, y antes de salir del auto, respiró profundamente, y aunque no era una gran practicante, se persignó.

Quitó las llaves del auto, tomó su bolso, y abrió la puerta, lista para recuperar la vida a la que pertenecía, y subió hasta su piso.

Y al entrar al departamento, ahí estaba él, como lo había esperado. Estaba jugando Call Of Duty, y Rachel no pudo evitar reir.

-Oh, Rachel-dijo Finn- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Porqué no estás con los chicos?

-Necesito hablar contigo-dijo ella, acercándose a él.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, poniéndole pausa al juego.

Rachel suspiró y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Terminé con Jesse- le dijo.

-¿Qué?- Finn estaba muy sorprendido. Por dentro una parte de él daba volteretas en el aire.

Rachel asintió.

-No pude más con eso- admitió- Era una farsa.

-Wow- fue todo lo que Finn logró decir.

-Me siento mal con él, ¿sabes?

-¿Por… nuestra aventura?- preguntó él, confundido.

-No se me ocurre otra cosa- respondió Rachel, sonriendo- Desde luego que no me acosté con otros hombres, no soy tan zorra.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ya entendí- le dijo Finn.- La verdad lo siento mucho, Rachel. Espero que algún día encuentres a la persona indicada.

Rachel lo miró fijamente, y él tuvo que bajar la vista.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo,_ pensó Finn,_ no, ya no. ¡Madura, Hudson!._

-Esa persona…- comenzó Rachel- ¿Podrías ser tú?

Finn la miró desconcertado, y confundido. Definitivamente, no se esperaba aquello y no era cómoda la situación.

-Rachel…yo…

-¡De acuerdo, Finn!- lo interrumpió ella- Si lo que quieres saber es sí estoy enamorada de ti, sí lo estoy. Muy, muy, muy enamorada. De hecho, nunca dejé de estarlo, solo me engañé a mí misma.

-¿Y ahora terminas con Jesse y vienes a mí?- le preguntó él con tristeza.

Rachel comenzó a sollozar en desesperación.

-Cometí un error- admitió- Y estoy tratando de corregirlo. ¿Es muy malo para ti?

Finn suspiró, y la tomó de la mano.

-Sí es malo-dijo- porque yo no me puedo permitir volver a lo mismo. Créeme que yo también hubiera hecho lo que fuera para arreglar las cosas, pero no tuve oportunidad. Ahora, estoy con Amy, y no tengo problemas, estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-¿Piensas seguir el plan?- le preguntó Rachel, dolida.

-En eso acordamos- respondió él, fríamente.

-Finn… quiero estar contigo, y yo sé…yo sé que tú también. ¿Porqué no podemos intentarlo de nuevo?

-Porque no voy a lastimar a Amy- dijo- Y si no me equivoco, en el fondo, sé que tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Amy me ayudó mucho a recuperarme de nuestra ruptura, Rachel, y cada día hace algo nuevo por mí, y siempre quedo en deuda con ella. Ella… ella es la persona que yo elegí, y no me perdonaría si le hago más daño, ya que, como sabes, tú y yo tuvimos una aventura. Yo también quiero corregir mis errores, y primero debo de comenzar con lo más cercano.

-¿Así que ya no tengo ninguna esperanza?- preguntó Rachel, con el corazón roto.

Finn atrapó la lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

-Perdóname, Rachel- le dijo con un hilo de voz- No puedo hacer esto.

Y justo en ese momento, tocaron el timbre. Rachel se secó las lágrimas, aunque no hizo nada por mejorar su aspecto, de cualquier forma, estaba más destrozada por dentro que por fuera.

Ambos se acercaron a la entrada, y Rachel tomó sus cosas para irse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Amy brincó a los brazos de Finn, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Rachel no pudo más que mirarlos con dolor.

-Oh, hola, Rachel- la saludó Amy- No esperé que estuvieras aquí. Pensé que tenías un evento, pero, sería genial que nos acompañaras a ver las películas que renté.

-Oh, no, gracias, Amy- respondió- De hecho, ya me voy. Voy a regresar. Vine en el auto de Kurt y lo más seguro es que ya lo quiera de regreso.

-Oh, bueno- aceptó Amy- Será en otra ocasión entonces. Por cierto, Rachel, ¿te pasa algo?

Amy se acercó a ella, y le tomó la mano, preocupada.

Rachel negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…sí Amy, muy bien- miró a Finn, y después le susurró a Amy al oído- Lo que sucede es que estoy en mi periodo, y tú sabes cómo son estas cosas…

-Oh, ya entiendo- la interrumpió Amy- Bueno, espero que te recuperes, Rachel. ¿Ya tomaste algo?

Rachel asintió.

-Todo está bien. Y bueno, ahora, discúlpenme por no quedarme, pero de verdad debo regresar. Hasta luego, chicos.

Y salió del departamento. Finn no pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que la puerta se cerró.

* * *

><p>Apenas entró de nuevo al auto, Rachel se puso a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando se pudo controlar un poco, se detuvo en una farmacia cerca del edificio.<p>

Buscó en la sección de golosinas, y tomó un paquete de bolitas de chocolate vegetariano, uno de Sour Patch Kids- los cuales eran los favoritos de Finn, para el caso-, tres galletas de avena, y un pequeño bote de helado de soya.

Mientras le cobraban las cosas, la cajera- una mujer regordeta y rubia- la miró preocupada.

-Tranquila, linda- le dijo- Todos los hombres son iguales, no vale la pena.

Terminó de cobrar todas las cosas, y Rachel pagó. Cuando la cajera le dio la bolsa con las compras, Rachel la miró conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gracias- le dijo, con los ojos rojos, y el rímel corrido.

Cuando entró de nuevo al auto, buscó su iPod en su bolso y lo conectó al estéreo. Escogió una canción, y comenzó por abrir la bolsa de chocolates.

Estaba tan metida en su sufrimiento, que fue un milagro que no tuviera ningún accidente mientras conducía.

-_¡I can´t liveeeeeeeeeeeeee, if living is without youuuuuuuu, I can´t liveeeeeeeeee, I can´t give anymoreeeeeeeeeee!.¡Can´t liveeeeeeeeee if living is without youuuuuuuu, can't giveeeeeeeeee, I can't give anymoreeeeeee!- _cantaba.

En ese momentó, el teléfono de Rachel sonó, y tuvo que bajar un poco el volumen de la música. Buscó en su bolso, y contestó sin mirar quien era.

-¿Hola?- preguntó, con la boca llena.

-¿Rachel?- Era Mercedes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella.

-¿Cómo te fue?

Rachel dejó los chocolates a un lado, y volvió a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo perdí, Mercedes.-le dijo, llorando- Lo perdí para siempre.

Mercedes, del otro lado de la línea pudo sentir el dolor de su amiga.

-Fui una idiota al pensar que sí dejaba a Jesse, él iba a dejar a Amy-continuó ella.

-Y no fue así…- supuso Mercedes.

-¿Me puedo quedar hoy contigo?- le preguntó Rachel.

-Desde luego, Rachel. Solo que sería bueno que nos vinieras a buscar a Kurt y a mí.

-Voy para allá- le anunció con tristeza.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mercedes- Y Rachel…¡ánimo!

Rachel sonrió sin ganas, y al terminar la llamada, volvió a su estado de depresión-por-corazón-roto.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó de nuevo al club, Mercedes y Kurt ya la estaban esperando en la salida. Ambos se quedaron pasmados cuando la miraron. No solo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, y el rímel derramado, también tenía chocolate alrededor de la boca.<p>

-Rachel… ¿qué te pasó?- le preguntó Kurt.

La expresión de Rachel amenazaba con que se iba a poner a llorar de nuevo, y antes de que eso sucediera, Mercedes llegó a abrazarla.

-Vámonos de aquí, Kurt.

Al llegar al lugar de Mercedes, Rachel terminó de comer todas sus golosinas mientras veía una película triste y lloraba descontroladamente. A los chicos no les gustaba verla así, pero esperaron que después de aquella noche, ella volviera a ser la de antes.

Se acurrucaron con ella en el sofá y la dejaron lamentarse, esperando que su sufrimiento pronto se convirtiera en felicidad.

En cambio, Finn en el departamento, nunca pudo concentrarse en las películas que él y Amy veían. En su mente estaba la imagen de Rachel, su mejor amiga, y a quién había dejado ir para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya sé, mucho angst y desencuentro... ¡pero tengan paciencia! ¡Todo a su tiempo! ¿Qué piensan de la ruptura con Jesse? ¿El rechazo de Finn? ¿El estado depresivo de Rachel? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Jajajaja ¡Haganmelo saber!<strong>

**El fragmento que canta Rachel es de la canción I Can´t Live, de Mariah Carey.**

**Por cierto, no les puedo adelantar mucho, pero les puedo decir que en el siguiente capítulo Finn y Kurt tendrán una plática muy importante. :)**

**¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Quiero saber lo que piensan! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	8. Giro Inesperado

**Holaaaaa lectores! Como se podrán dar cuenta, estoy muy enfrascada con esta historia, tanto que no me pude aguantar a publicar el siguiente capítulo, sobre todo, porque, es muuuuuuuuuy importante. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que me dejen muchos más! En cuanto al capítulo, espero que les guste :) ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Finn no durmió bien aquella noche. En lo único que pensaba era en Rachel. Le había dicho que no quería lastimar a Amy, pero nunca se dio cuenta que en realidad la había lastimado a ella. Y además, para hacer peor la situación, Rachel no había llegado a dormir. Quiso pensar que se había quedado con alguno de los chicos, y enseguida tomó su teléfono para hablar al departamento de Mercedes. Cuando estaba a punto de llamar, se abrió la puerta, y Rachel entró con la mirada perdida.<p>

Finn se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

Rachel asintió.

-Discúlpame, Finn. Me tengo que ir al ensayo-le dijo, y corrió a la habitación.

Finn tragó saliva, y trató de ignorar-inútilmente- el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Apenas Rachel llegó al cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, entró en un breve llanto silencioso, pero no se quedó sentada a lamentarse. Tomó una ducha, se arregló, y media hora después estaba en la cocina, completamente diferente. Tal vez por fuera, pero su corazón seguía destrozado.

Finn la miró preocupado.

-Rachel…yo…

-No te preocupes, Finn- lo interrumpió- Estoy bien. Estaré bien.

Finn le tomó la mano, y Rachel cerró los ojos.

-Espero que me puedas perdonar- le dijo él.

Rachel sonrió con tristeza.

-Estás haciendo lo correcto- le respondió.

Finn dio un largo suspiro.

Rachel terminó su café, y tomó sus cosas. Finn no pudo dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno, Finn-comenzó ella- Tengo que ir a mi ensayo. Nos vemos después.

Finn asintió.

-Que te vaya bien- le dijo, mientras ella llegaba a la puerta.

Rachel se dio la vuelta y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias. Lo mismo para ti.

Camino al teatro, Rachel luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el impulso de ponerse a llorar. En cambio, llegó a trabajar con actitud serena, pero, de igual forma, no era tan fácil ocultar su pena.

Apenas vio a Jesse, sintió dolor, y para su sorpresa, él ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Estaba muy decepcionado, de eso no había duda, tenía el derecho de estarlo, y eso solo agregó un peso más a todo lo que Rachel ya cargaba encima.

Ensayó su solo, y se percató de que todos los presentes la miraban preocupados. No solo estaba llorando. Todo le daba vueltas. Recordó a Finn, la ruptura de ambos, el día en que Jesse la besó, cuando tuvo que decirle a Finn que ella había comenzado otra relación, cuando Finn le presentó a Amy, aquél momento en el que sintió claustrofobia en medio de Jesse y Finn, cuando le confesó a Finn que lo amaba, lo que hicieron después de eso, el sentimiento de culpa, cuando decidieron ponerle fin a esos encuentros, su decisión de luchar por Finn, su ruptura con Jesse, el momento en que Finn rompió su corazón, aquél camino lleno de tráfico en el que sufría, comía y cantaba, y las miradas que Finn le dirigió aquella mañana... Todo era demasiado para ella…

-¡Rachel!-gritó Gary, el director, cuando ella se desvaneció.-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Traigan algo! ¡Dense prisa!

* * *

><p>-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Rachel, mientras una de las maquillistas le pasaba un algodón con alcohol por la nariz.<p>

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Gary.- ¿Estás bien, Rachel?

Rachel suspiró.

-No te puedo mentir.-dijo- He pasado por cosas difíciles…y no me siento bien.

Gary asintió.

-Tal vez sea mejor que no participes en el show de esta noche.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rachel- No, Gary, tengo que hacerlo. Esto se me va a pasar, te lo prometo.

Gary negó con la cabeza.

-No, Rachel. No puedes hacerlo. Te has cargado mucho estrés. Lo mejor es que descanses.

-¿Y el show?

-Saldrá una de tus suplentes- la tranquilizó Gary- De eso no te preocupes.

Al menos Rachel pudo quitarse algo de estrés, pero dudaba que eso la hiciera sentirse mejor.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Tal vez tomar una siesta, llorar, darse cuenta de que Finn seguía con Amy. Le pareció muy triste hacer eso, pero no había más. Aunque… podría visitar a Mercedes, y así, tal vez ella y Kurt la animarían un poco.

La noche anterior la dejaron sufrir, pero por la mañana platicaron con ella, y por primera vez, Rachel pudo sentir alivio. Alivio de que, de alguna forma, estaba viva, y tenía amigos que la apoyaban.

Rachel llegó al departamento sabiendo que Finn estaba en entrenamiento, o probablemente con Amy…

Apenas llegó a la habitación se tiró a la cama, dispuesta a tomar una siesta, pero mientras observaba a su alrededor, le llamó la atención ver su cajón entreabierto.

Lo abrió por completo, y vio una foto de Finn y de ella, rota por la mitad. Se la habían tomado en su primera noche en Broadway, y ella misma la rompió la noche que su relación con Finn terminó.

¿Por qué les había pasado aquello? ¿Qué era lo malo que habían hecho? ¿Amarse incondicionalmente?

Rachel ya no estaba segura de poder seguir el plan. Era realmente absurdo a esas alturas. Estaba claro que después de la ruptura, las cosas no habían terminado bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se empeñaban en seguir con su idea de que podían vivir perfectamente bien juntos siendo amigos? Eso estaba mal. Una ruptura era una ruptura, y lo más sensato era que cada uno tomara su propio camino.

Después de reflexionar absolutamente todos los acontecimientos de aquellos últimos meses, Rachel salió del edificio para ayudarse a sí misma. Recorrió varias tiendas, paseó por los cafés, y finalmente llegó de nuevo al departamento para dejar que las lágrimas salieran. Ahí se dio cuenta de que incluso hasta en el último momento, la vida le podía poner un nuevo reto. Y era un reto que tenía que enfrentar sola.

Ya no había vida sin Finn, seguramente no, pero sabía que en el fondo, iba a hacer lo correcto. No podía seguir fingiendo. Si tenía una conversación con él, por muy pequeña que fuera, le iba a ser inevitable sentirse con el corazón roto.

Empacó sus cosas, las que necesitaría más, y salió lentamente por la puerta. No le dejó ninguna nota a Finn, no se atrevió. Lo mejor para él era que ya no tuviera más noticias de ella.

* * *

><p>Mercedes estaba preparando una pasta, y en ese momento tocaron la puerta.<p>

-¡Ya voy!-gritó.

Cuando abrió, frente a ella estaba Rachel. Lo que más le sorprendió, es que se encontraba peor que la vez anterior, y eso que había pensado que Kurt y ella habían podido reanimarla.

La dejó entrar, y mientras Rachel le contaba lo que había decidido, Mercedes le ofreció su departamento.

-Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quieras- le dijo.

-Gracias, Mercedes- murmuró Rachel entre lágrimas.

-Entonces… es eso-dijo Mercedes.

-Es todo esto- Rachel le enseñó todas las cosas que había recolectado.

Mercedes las miró petrificada.

-Rachel…

-Solo sé… que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó al departamento y no había rastro de Rachel. Miró al reloj, y se suponía que para esa hora, ya tendría que haber llegado de su ensayo.<p>

Se quedó viendo la televisión sin prestar atención a lo que veía, y después volvió a mirar el reloj. Rachel no aparecía. Desde luego, no tenía la obligación de regresar a casa después de un ensayo, pero en realidad, esa era su rutina, y a Finn le tomó por sorpresa que ella no estuviera ahí.

Se moría por verla, por abrazarla, por decirle algo que la hiciera sentir bien, y así él podría estar seguro de que no la había perdido para siempre, pero no.

Se fue a la habitación, y por algún motivo, la sintió vacía.

Quería sentir a Rachel, y abrió el armario, pero no había nada de ella ahí. Su ropa, sus zapatos,… todo había desaparecido.

Finn se tiró en la cama, y no pudo evitar entrar en llanto.

¿Se había ido? ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando?

Por alguna razón, siempre supo que el que tendría que irse de ahí era él, pero ahora ella lo había dejado, y ya nunca volvería. ¿Para qué? Solo eran amigos. Habían terminado una relación. ¿Por qué tendrían que vivir juntos?

Finn no quiso adelantarse a los hechos, pero todo parecía indicar que Rachel se había rendido. El plan ya estaba olvidado, no lo había podido soportar. Y ni siquiera una nota le había dejado, pero después volvió a lo mismo… ¿porqué tendría que hacerlo?

* * *

><p>Puck y Sam miraron a su amigo consternados.<p>

-Probablemente este por ahí, Finn- le dijo Sam.

-¿Y por qué se llevaría todas sus cosas?- preguntó él, con un hilo de voz.

-Bueno, amigo… después de lo que pasaron, y de lo que ella te dijo… ¿creías que todo iba a seguir de la misma manera? No creo que Berry sea tan masoquista- dijo Puckerman.

-Voy a llamarle- decidió Finn- Necesito saber donde está…

Sacó su teléfono y marcó al número de Rachel.

Nunca le contestó.

Lo intentó infinidad de veces durante las últimas horas, pero Rachel no estaba disponible.

Finn no se pudo sentir peor.

-Ya está-dijo- La perdí.

-¿Porqué no le hablas a Mercedes?- le sugirió Sam.

* * *

><p>Kurt llegó al departamento de Mercedes, dispuesto a disfrutar de la comida que ella había preparado para los dos.<p>

Apenas llegó, vio a sus dos amigas teniendo una plática en la cocina, y unas maletas en la entrada.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó.

-Rachel se quedará conmigo- le informó Mercedes.

-¿Dejaste a Finn?

Rachel asintió.

-Quiero hablar contigo… si no te molesta, Kurt.- le pidió ella.

Entonces, el teléfono de Mercedes sonó.

-Oh, esperen- dijo, y lo tomó.

Abrió los ojos como platos al leer el número.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Kurt.

-Es Finn- dijo ella, y les mostró el teléfono.

-Mercedes, no…- comenzó Rachel.

Mercedes asintió, y acto seguido, ignoró la llamada.

* * *

><p>-¡No contesta!- se quejó desesperado Finn.<p>

Sam suspiró.

-Amigo, tú sabías que esto iba a suceder un día…

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó ayer- lo interrumpió Finn- La lastimé como nunca antes lo había hecho... y ahora está sufriendo.

-Y tú también- observó Puck- ¿Porqué no aprovechaste aquella oportunidad, Hudson? ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

-Porque no quiero lastimar a Amy… yo…

-No sabes lo que vas a hacer, ¿o sí?- le preguntó Sam.

Finn negó con la cabeza, destrozado.

* * *

><p>Kurt estaba esperando que terminaran de pulir su automóvil dentro del auto lavado. Había pasado un momento muy duro con las chicas, y hasta el hambre se le había ido. Mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, su teléfono celular sonó.<p>

Era Finn.

Al principio, dudó en contestarle, pero él sabía muy bien que lo de Rachel le estaba afectando. Después de todo, él era su hermano, y sí podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, ahí estaría. Nunca supo cómo, pero se decidió a intervenir. Solo esperaba que todo terminara bien a su tiempo, y que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no fuera en vano, o problemático.

-Hola, Finn- lo saludó- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Sabes dónde está Rachel?- preguntó él, muy angustiado.

Kurt suspiró profundamente.

-Está con Mercedes- le dijo- Ya no volverá, Finn.

Su hermano, del otro lado de la línea, estaba con la mirada perdida, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Soy un tonto- dijo- Nunca debí tratarla así, nunca…

-No pudiste haber hecho nada más- lo interrumpió Kurt- Tranquilo. Terminaron, y ahora tú tienes otra novia, eso no hay porqué discutirlo.

-Pero lastimé a Rachel…

-Pero se recuperará, Finn. Seguirá con su vida… y tú con la tuya. Van a estar bien los dos.

-¡Es que tú no lo entiendes, Kurt!- exclamó Finn- Yo…yo no puedo estar sin ella. Necesito verla todos los días. Yo… la amo Kurt, la amo y sé que cometí un error, pero la necesito…

-Finn, por favor, no empieces…

-¡Kurt, es verdad! ¡Ahora lo sé!

-Es mejor si no la vuelves a buscar…

Kurt estaba a punto de impacientarse, y solo deseó que Rachel lo perdonara algún día por lo que estaba a punto de hacer en caso de que Finn volviera a decir algo más.

-Kurt, necesito arreglar las cosas…

-¡FINN!- lo interrumpió su hermano, exasperado- Rachel está embarazada.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De acuerdo, yo, sin comentarios :) Ahhh, el drama... :D...Solo les preguntaré...¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Cuál creen que será la reacción de Finn? ¿Qué pasara ahora? Jajajajaja Espero que les haya gustado, y que me hagan saber lo que piensan por medio de reviews! :)<strong>

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	9. No Más Obstáculos

**Hola lectores! Perdón por dejarlos así en el último capítulo. Soy mala, jaja, porque no di muchos detalles para que no sospecharan y después les cayera al final, jeje, Y bueno, les confieso que lloré mientras escribia este capítulo (no estoy bien de la cabeza xD) jajaja. Fue... muy emocional, no sé porque, jajaja, bueno sí sé, ya lo descubrirán. Está algo fluffy, pero... oh, bueno. ¡Me encanta! Espero de verdad que les guste y me dejen REVIEWS!... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Rachel está embarazada- dijo Kurt<p>

En ese momento, Finn, que se encontraba mirando Nueva York detrás de la ventana de su habitación, y que estaba desesperado, se perdió contemplando los enormes edificios con lo que acababa de decir Kurt resonando en su cabeza como un eco.

-¿Estas…estás seguro, Kurt?- preguntó, y se sintió un estúpido.

Kurt, del otro lado de la línea, suspiró.

-Es verdad- admitió- Rachel lo acaba de descubrir… y pensó que lo mejor sería tomar su propio camino.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Oh, no- lo interrumpió Kurt- No me lo preguntes a mí. Ustedes saben lo que hicieron, yo no tengo por qué meterme… ¿o me vas a decir que no pasó nada?

Finn le dio un puntapié a la pared, dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas.

-Rachel y yo…tuvimos un encuentro hace un mes.

Kurt asintió.

-Me lo imaginaba- comentó, aunque en realidad, él ya lo sabía; Rachel se lo había contado.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Finn, angustiado.

-Dejando a un lado los síntomas, y el problema emocional y sentimental que se está cargando en estos momentos, Rachel está perfectamente.- le anunció- Mira, no le daré más vueltas al asunto. Rachel se desmayó en el ensayo, y después salió a comprar unas cosas, entre ellas, varios tests de embarazo. Se enteró llegando al departamento, y ya que, decidiste terminar definitivamente con ella, pensó que lo más sensato era irse de ahí. Ahora está con Mercedes y mañana la acompañaremos a visitar a un doctor.

-Pero Kurt, yo necesito estar con ella…

- Finn, tú ya no eres parte de su vida, y si te conté esto es para que te dieras cuenta de lo mal que está por tú culpa. Tampoco te quiero decir que eres un desgraciado, claro que no, pero es mejor que ya no le insistas porque en este momento ella está sufriendo, y si vas a tratar de apoyarla y preocuparte POR ella, pero no vas a estar CON ella, no harás más que seguir rompiéndole el corazón. Ella decidió hacerse cargo sola, y de hecho, me pidió que no te dijera nada, así que ahora estoy en problemas.

-¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora, Kurt?

-Supongo que seguirás con Amy y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada más.

-¿Cómo voy a dejar a Rachel sola?- le preguntó Finn, exasperado- La amo, Kurt.

-Pues entonces usa esa cabezota que tienes y piensa que es lo mejor. Aún puedes ir por Rachel, ¿sabes?… y te lo digo porque sé que ustedes dos se quieren, pero si no puedes ser capaz de encargarte de ese bebé, y arreglar las cosas con ella, entonces lo mejor sería que lo dejes así, Rachel no te va a necesitar.

-Kurt esto no es fácil- confesó su hermano, llorando- Siempre he amado a Rachel, y tú lo sabes, he sufrido mucho por ella…y cometimos un error, yo lo sé, y ella también, pero fue exactamente por eso: porque nos amamos. Y ahora, estoy con Amy. ¿Por qué? Porqué me ayudó a recuperarme de la ruptura con Rachel, porque me ha enseñado muchas cosas, porque…ha despertado un cariño en mí.

-Un cariño...-meditó Kurt- Pero no amor en sí.

Finn sollozó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Sé que tengo que terminar con ella-admitió Finn- Pero no la quiero lastimar, Kurt, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Fue como un ángel que llegó justo cuando más la necesitaba.

-Y si es un angel…-comenzó Kurt- Y tú hablas con ella, y le dices lo que en verdad sientes… entonces te va a decir que sigas a tú corazón.

* * *

><p>Finn terminó aquella larga llamada con Kurt, y las siguientes dos horas se las pasó llorando, sosteniendo una de las mejores fotografías de Rachel que había logrado conservar.<p>

Al final, decidió ir a buscarla antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, y deseó que las cosas pudieran terminar bien.

Llegó al departamento de Mercedes y tocó el timbre.

Aquella espera se le hizo eterna, aunque probablemente Mercedes solo había tardado algunos minutos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se quedó petrificada al darse cuenta de que era Finn.

Él la miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le preguntó.

-Finn...yo no…

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Rachel.

Solo al oír su voz, Finn no pudo evitar sentirse con el corazón roto.

Mercedes terminó de abrir la puerta y la mirada de Rachel se cruzó con la de él.

Rachel tragó saliva y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó.

Finn corrió hacía ella, ignorando a Mercedes.

-¿Porqué te fuiste?- le preguntó él, dolido.

Rachel bajó la vista.

-Finn… creo que eso ya está claro. Decidiste estar con Amy. Yo… yo no podía seguir ahí para estar muriendome por dentro. Sería una estupidez. No… no me puedo hacer eso a mí misma.

-¿Y si me puedes hacer esto a mí?- le preguntó él- ¿Ocultarme que estás embarazada?.

Rachel comenzó a llorar, y Mercedes se acercó a ella para calmarla.

-¿Kurt te lo dijo?- preguntó débilmente.

Finn asintió.

-No entiendo porque decides irte, y ocultármelo, y…

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender, Finn?- lo interrumpió ella- Traté de recuperarte, te pedí que lo consideraras, y yo sé, y no te guardo rencor, porqué escogiste a Amy. Tú y yo ya no somos nada. Por eso no podía seguir ahí con la misma farsa. Esto es real, está pasando. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, pero no soy parte de tú vida. No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo.

-Pero Rachel…

-Te estás ahorrando una responsabilidad innecesaria... y yo me estoy ahorrando más dolor.- dijo Rachel con tristeza

Mercedes los contempló también con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería pensar que todo se iba a arreglar para sus amigos, pero, ¿a quién iba a engañar? La verdad es que no estaba segura. No estaba nada segura.

Finn suspiró, y acarició el rostro de Rachel. Ella hubiera querido bajar la vista, pero Finn la mantuvo firme.

-Rachel… yo te amo- le dijo- Y éste bebé no es algo que no quiera. Es una vil mentira decir que no eres parte de mí vida, porque aunque terminamos, nunca pude salir adelante. Y aún en este momento…no te puedo olvidar y nunca me voy a olvidar de ti.

Rachel tocó la mano de Finn y la apretó fuertemente. Se escuchaba tan sincero, tan herido, que Rachel no pudo más que entenderlo, pero no pudo ser egoísta. La realidad es que aún estaba junto a Amy, y no podían decirse que ya nunca se iban a separar y que iban a ser felices para siempre si al final Amy terminaba con el corazón roto. No era justo.

-No voy a arruinar tu relación con Amy- dijo Rachel, ignorando el dolor en su corazón- Lo mejor… es que me dejes ir, Finn.

-¡No!- exclamó él.

Rachel asintió.

-No le hagas eso a ella, por favor, Finn. No se lo merece. Tú y yo no hemos hecho más que lastimarnos y cometer errores. Ya verás que con el tiempo me olvidarás.

-No puedo, Rachel…

Rachel acarició su rostro.

-Ella es tú vida ahora, tu presente- le dijo- Yo soy tu pasado. Tienes que seguir adelante.

Finn miró a Mercedes, en busca de apoyo, pero ella no hizo más que mirarlo con tristeza.

¿Por qué todo estaba tan mal? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como antes?

Finn simplemente necesitó aquellas últimas palabras de Rachel para tomar su decisión. Si se suponía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que era mejor para ambos dejarlo así… ¿entonces porqué sentía que lo había perdido todo? ¿porqué sentía lo contrario a lo que debería de sentir?

Se despidió de ellas, mirando a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos hasta darse la vuelta.

Ella pensaba que aquella sería la última vez que lo vería, y que él ya se había dado por vencido, que le iba a hacer caso, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Finn salió del edificio con el propósito de hablar con Amy lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>-¿Finn?- preguntó Amy cuando vio a su novio cabizbajo en la puerta.- Entra.<p>

Amy trató de besarlo, pero Finn no la dejó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, muy preocupada.

Ambos se sentaron en el comedor de Amy.

-Tengo que ser honesto contigo- le dijo Finn, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Amy asintió lentamente.

-Dime, Finn. Lo que quieras.

-No puedo… seguir contigo.

Amy lo miró con tristeza, pero lo dejó terminar de hablar.

-Me siento muy mal por estar diciendo esto- continuó-pero yo… no puedo. Ya no puedo.

Finn se echó a llorar de nuevo, y Amy lo abrazó para consolarlo.

-He tratado… he tratado de superarlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo, Amy. No estoy enamorado de ti.

Amy asintió y le secó las lágrimas.

-Siempre la has amado a ella- le dijo- Yo lo sé.

Finn la miró confundido.

-Por alguna razón- continuó ella- me encontraste cuando más me necesitabas, pero Finn, yo también tengo que ser honesta contigo, y sé muy bien que nunca voy a ocupar el lugar de Rachel.

-Amy, yo no te quiero lastimar…

-No me lastimas- lo interrumpió ella- Porque si algo he aprendido es a no ser egoísta, y nada me haría sentir mejor que saber que puedo ayudarte.

Finn le tomó la mano.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Finn-dijo Amy- Y esto te lo voy a decir como amiga: Si sabes que puedes hacer algo para cambiar las cosas, no tengas miedo. No vivas en una menitra. Ve a luchar por lo que quieres.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien?- preguntó Finn, sorprendido.

-Porque eres muy fácil de leer- dijo Amy con una sonrisa- También de querer, pero de una cierta forma.

-¿Una cierta forma?

Amy suspiró.

-No sé que fue, pero desde el momento en que te conocí, y cuando supe que sería parte de tu vida, algo me dijo cual era mi lugar en ti. Y aunque logré ocupar un lugar alto, no fue lo suficiente para que ambos sintiéramos lo que tú sientes con Rachel.

-No entiendo, Amy. ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo así…?

-Porqué llegué tarde, Finn. Simplemente por eso.

Ambos se quedaron contemplándose por unos minutos y Finn no pudo más que abrazarla. No cabía duda de que la quería mucho, el cariño que sentía por ella era muy fuerte, y estaba seguro de que no la iba a querer fuera de su vida… pero no la amaba, y eso mismo lo había entendido gracias a ella.

-Prométeme que vamos a seguir siendo amigos- le dijo Finn- No quiero que desaparezcas.

Amy soltó una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no voy a desaparecer- le dijo- Nos reuniremos en el bar de Puckerman a beber bloody marys siempre que me lo pidas.

Finn sonrió por primera vez aquel día.

-Gracias, Amy. Le doy gracias al cielo haberte conocido.

-Oh, ya basta- dijo ella- Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Finn frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no- replicó- Ha sido genial conocerte.

-No me refería a eso, Finn- le dijo ella- En realidad estás perdiendo el tiempo con Rachel. ¡Ve de una vez por ella!

-Oh

Finn se puso de pie, y corrió hacia la puerta, pero después regresó y besó a Amy en la frente, para finalmente salir de ahí.

Amy lo vio irse con una media sonrisa, dejando resbalar un lágrima por su mejilla. Estaba triste, sí, no iba a negarlo, pero sabía que se le pasaría. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía, y estaba muy segura de que su tristeza sería reemplazada por alegría cuando viera a Finn feliz con la mujer que él amaba, Rachel.

* * *

><p>Finn tomó un taxi, y éste se dirigió a su departamento. Necesitaba prepararse, y necesitaba también darle un tiempo a Rachel para que estuviera más tranquila. Si todo salía bien, esa misma noche iría a buscarla. Había un terrible tráfico, pero Finn no se impacientó. Ya no había más obstáculos, o al menos, eso creía. ¿Sería posible que ahora las cosas salieran bien? Esperaba que sí. No podía imaginarse nada más que a él, a Rachel, y a su bebé.<p>

Iba a recuperar eso, y se prometió a sí mismo, que al día siguiente iba a tener a los dos de nuevo en casa, de donde nunca debieron apartarse, y en donde iban a vivir aquellos momentos que les fueron arrebatados.

Iban a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Aquella noche, al día siguiente, y para siempre…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo lloré con Rachel, con Amy, estoy loca, jajaja. Bueno, aunque no todo es tan fácil, como podrán darse cuenta. ¿Qué creen que le dirá Rachel a Finn? ¿Volverán a estar juntos? ¿Está vez será enserio? ¡Dejen reviews porfavor! ¡Me muero por saber que es lo que piensan! :D<strong>

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	10. Reunión

**Hola lectores! Perdón por el retraso! ¿Qué les pareció el final de temporada? ¡Me morí, y después reviví para dejarles otro capítulo! Jajaja (eso explica mi ausencia XD)Sinceramente, no creía que iban a regresar, pero, lo admito, nunca me he sentido tan bien por haber estado equivocada! Oh, bueno, volviendo al capítulo, no sé que pensar... me gustó, sí, pero... no sé. ¡Espero que me dejen reviews! ¡Necesito saber lo que piensan! ¡Por favor!... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-Amigo, esto es una estupidez- se quejó Puck- Sam y yo pareceremos idiotas.<p>

-No más que de costumbre- respondió Finn.

-¿Por qué no puedes pensar en algo más sencillo?- preguntó Sam.

-Porqué es Rachel, no cualquier persona- repuso él.

Puck y Sam se miraron, tratando de no reírse.

-Pues espero de verdad que no te mande lejos- dijo Puck- Eso ya sería deprimente.

Finn sonrió.

-No lo creo- dijo. -Ya no hay nada que me pueda apartar de Rachel, ni siquiera ella.

* * *

><p>Llegando al departamento, Finn telefoneó a Kurt pidiéndole ayuda para cuando fuera a buscar a Rachel. Su hermano lo felicitó por su decisión, y aceptó con mucho gusto cooperar, ya que en las últimas horas, Rachel no paraba de llorar y lamentarse, pero eso no se lo dijo a Finn. Todo tenía que salir bien. Aquella sería la noche de ambos.<p>

-¿Por qué quieres que use este vestido, Mercedes?- preguntó Rachel- Me hace ver gorda.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te hace ver muy linda- la contradijo- Se adapta a tu figura, y no te puedes ver más hermosa que mostrando tu pequeño bulto.

-¿Se nota mucho?- preguntó Rachel, asustada.

Mercedes alzó una ceja.

-¿Es enserio?- preguntó- Rachel, solo tienes unas cuantas semanas de embarazo. Tú bebé debe de ser diminuto.

-Oh, lo siento, Mercedes- se disculpó Rachel- pero estoy nerviosa. No me has dicho para que nos tenemos que vestir así. Además, yo te expliqué que no me sentía bien para festejar…

-Te vas a sentir muy bien, créeme- la interrumpió Mercedes.- No quiero que esta noche tengas esa cara. No quiero que te gane la necedad, y no me importa si es porque estás embarazada o te creas la adulta con sentido común, NO quiero que hagas algo que NO quieras.

-Eso sonó bastante estúpido, ¿sabes?

Mercedes miró a su amiga con una gran sonrisa.

-Al menos entiendes a lo que me refiero.

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron al departamento de Mercedes, y antes de bajar del taxi, le hicieron un chequeo a Finn.<p>

-¿Peinado?- preguntó Puckerman.

-Excelente-observó Sam

-¿Loción?

-Ya me debe una nueva.

Finn puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Aliento?

Sam se acercó a él.

-Sóplame en la cara.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Finn, desconcertado.

-No creo que sea necesario después de todo- comentó Puckerman- Yo mismo le empiné el enjuague bucal.

-Oh

-¡Chicos!- intervino Finn- ¿Podrían terminar con esto de una vez? Me están poniendo nervioso.

-Pues como no- repuso Puck- Vaya manera de pedirle a Berry que regrese contigo…

-De acuerdo- dijo Finn- Llegó el momento.

* * *

><p>A Rachel le pareció de lo más extraño que Kurt y Mercedes estuvieran preparando una cena especial, ya que según tenía entendido, solo ellos tres estarían presentes en la "reunión", pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, les robó comida mientras ellos cocinaban.<p>

Justo cuando se sirvió un plato con pasta, tocaron a la puerta.

Kurt y Mercedes estaban ocupados en la cocina, así que no podían atender.

Rachel suspiró y fue abrir. Se quedó petrificada.

Puck y Sam entraron con unas guitarras, y detrás de ellos escuchó una voz.

_What day is it? and in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

Entonces, Finn, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo, quien le había roto el corazón, y a quién había perdido para siempre ese mismo día, apareció en la puerta cantando solamente para ella.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all of the people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

Rachel lo miró fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía acabar de una vez con ese sufrimiento? Hace pocas horas lo había perdido para siempre. ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo ahí? ¿Porqué le estaba cantando esa canción?

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_There's something about you now_  
><em>I can't quite figure out<em>  
><em>Everything she does is beautiful<em>  
><em>Everything she does is right<em>

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
><em>Nothing to lose<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>  
><em>and me and all of the people with nothing to do<em>  
><em>Nothing to prove<em>  
><em>And it's you and me and all of the people<em>  
><em>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

_What day is it?_  
><em>And in what month?<em>  
><em>This clock never seemed so alive<em>

Kurt y Mercedes aparecieron de repente y Rachel los miró desconcertada.

-De acuerdo…- comenzó-¿Qué es todo esto?

-Vengo por ti, Rachel- dijo Finn- Vengo a recuperarte. No me puedes decir que no.

- Muy bien, esta es tu sorpresa- dijo Kurt y la tomó de la mano- Siéntate.

La jaló y le dio un empujón hasta que ella terminara sentada en una silla del comedor, y Puckerman y Sam hicieron lo mismo con Finn.

-Hasta luego, chicos-dijo Mercedes.- Que tengan una linda cena.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera!- le gritó Rachel- ¡No me pueden dejar aquí con…!

No terminó de decir nada porque los chicos prácticamente azotaron la puerta y los dejaron solos.

Finn miró a Rachel con ternura, y ella tuvo que bajar la vista para no echarse a llorar otra vez.

-Finn, ¿qué quieres?

A él le sorprendió la hostilidad con la que lo trató, pero no hizo más que sonreír. Probablemente la estaba pasando mal, pero todo acabaría pronto. Ambos volverían a estar juntos.

-Te quiero a ti- le respondió- Y no me voy a ir sin ti.

-¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?- le preguntó ella, triste y enojada- No voy a volver a ser una inmoral…

-Terminé con Amy.

-¿Qué?

Rachel lo miró petrificada. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

Finn asintió.

-Terminé con Amy- repitió- Tuve que hacerlo, y al confesarle la verdad, ella me entendió, y me apoyó.

-¿Qué verdad?- preguntó Rachel.

-Que te amo- respondió Finn, sonriendo- Que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Rachel tragó saliva e ignoró sus lágrimas.

-Finn, no me hagas esto…

-Creo que es tiempo de otra canción- la interrumpió Finn.

Dio un grito que sobresaltó a Rachel, y enseguida llegaron Puck y Sam con las guitarras, y Mercedes y Kurt detrás de ellos.

Finn se puso de pie, y se acercó a Rachel, tomándola de la mano y arrodillándose.

-Te amo, Rachel- dijo- Eres mi vida, no te puedo dejar ir, ni a ti, ni a nuestro bebé.

Finn miró a su vientre con ternura.

-Quiero que vuelvas al departamento- le pidió- Por favor, Rachel. Te necesito. Quiero estar con los dos.

Rachel lo miró indecisa y se mordió el labio.

-Por favor, Rachel- le dijo Finn, mirándola a los ojos- Vamos a darnos esa oportunidad de nuevo. ¡Es solo por el resto de tu vida!

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Finn se las arregló para darles una señal a sus amigos, y estos comenzaron a tocar alegremente.

_Love me or leave me, make your choice but believe me  
>I love you<br>I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
>I can't conceal it, don't you see, can't you feel it?<br>Don't you too?  
>I do, I do, I do, I do, I do<em>

-¡Di que sí!- gritaron Kurt y Mercedes.

_So come on, now let's try it, I love you, can't deny it  
>'Cos it's true<br>I do, I do, I do, I do, I do_

Rachel los miró a todos. Repasó desde Kurt, hasta a Puckerman, y después clavó su vista en Finn. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan recatada?¿Tan masoquista? Amaba a Finn, desde luego. ¿Por qué demonios se negaba? ¿Ahora qué pretexto iba a sacar? Ninguno. Ya habían sufrido y cometido muchos errores con todo lo sucedido hace algunos meses. Ya habían sido demasiados juegos. Ya había mucho tiempo perdido. Sus corazones ya estaban destrozados. Por alguna razón, tenía de nuevo una oportunidad con Finn. ¿Por qué la iba a perder?

-¡Sí!-gritó Rachel, y derrumbó a Finn en un abrazo.

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y como era predecible, se besaron apasionadamente. Tanto que no recordaron a las cuatro personas que estaban presentes.

-¿Te das cuenta que la mano de Finn está descendiendo lentamente por la pierna de Rachel?- le susurró Puck a Sam.

Kurt los miró desconcertado, y Mercedes los sacó a todos de ahí.

-¡Te amo, Finn!- exclamó Rachel.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarme?- le preguntó él.

Rachel lo miró con tristeza.

-No- dijo Finn- Más bien, ¿Cómo se nos ocurrió perder el tiempo? ¿Por qué hicimos esa locura? ¿Para qué acordamos en ese plan tan absurdo?

Rachel bajó la vista.

-Fue mi culpa, Finn.

Finn acarició su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Rachel? No es verdad…

Rachel asintió.

-Es cierto-dijo- Terminé contigo por miedo a que si seguíamos cada vez más juntos y llegábamos a lastimarnos… las cosas iban a terminar muy mal.

-Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando nos separamos- terminó Finn.

Rachel hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Soy una idiota-dijo.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Finn- De hecho, hay muchas cosas buenas en todo esto.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Para empezar…- Finn acarició el vientre de Rachel- Creamos una vida juntos. No fue de la manera correcta, lo acepto, pero finalmente, es el fruto de nuestro amor.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-Además…-continuó Finn- Te diste cuenta de que me amas más que a nada en el mundo y no puedes vivir sin mí.

-¡A ti te pasó lo mismo!- le recordó Rachel.

-Me pasó lo mismo- aceptó Finn-Pero eso es para que se dé cuenta de que no siempre tiene usted la razón, señorita Berry.

Rachel suspiró.

-Lo sé- dijo- No soy perfecta.

-Para mí lo eres.

Rachel le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Ahora…¿este sí es nuestro final feliz?- le preguntó a Finn.

-Yo diría que sí- respondió él- ¿Hay algún otro inconveniente? ¿Algún otro pretexto? ¿Más desencuentros?

Rachel soltó una carcajada, y después miró a Finn preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó y se fue corriendo al baño.

Finn siguió el camino de Rachel con la mirada, más desconcertado porque había huido que por la palabrota que había utilizado.

Mercedes la siguió al baño y Kurt llegó de nuevo para palmearle el hombro a Finn.

-Está embarazada, ¿recuerdas?- dijo- Probablemente tuvo que ir a devolver.

-Pensé que eso solo era en las mañanas- comentó Finn, muy confundido.

Kurt meneó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Alguna vez asististe a la clase de ciencias naturales?- le preguntó su hermano.

-Yo no- respondió Puckerman, quién de pronto se apareció para responder sin que se lo preguntaran- A esa hora daban _hot dogs _gratis en la cafetería.

-No puede ser posible- se lamentó Kurt.

En ese momento, las chicas regresaron al comedor.

-¿Estás bien, Rach?

Rachel asintió.

-Ya me siento mejor-dijo.

-¿Te sientes mejor para volver a casa?- le preguntó Finn, con una sonrisa.

Rachel sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Definitivamente.

Estaban a punto de volver a besarse, pero ahora era Sam a quién se le ocurría aparecer y decir lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Saben… es lindo que se reconcilien, y se digan todas esas cosas, te amos, se besen y haya felicidad en el aire, pero una vez que se la pasan así cada cinco minutos se vuelve bastante incómodo.

Todos los demás asintieron.

Finn y Rachel se miraron sorprendidos, y tomados de la mano, recogieron las cosas de Rachel.

-Pues entonces ya nos vamos- anunció Finn- De cualquier forma, queremos estar solos. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Finn cargó a Rachel como si fueran recién casados, y la pareja se perdió en un par de segundos.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Puck

-¡Nosotros veníamos contigo, Finn!- gritó Sam, pero los chicos ya se habían ido.

-Maldita sea.

* * *

><p>Media hora después de que Mercedes y Kurt se quedaran asombrados viendo a Sam y a Puck terminarse el último bocado de lo que iba a ser la cena de Finn y Rachel, decidieron poner una película de las que había rentado Rachel para pasar sus días de depresión, por lo que ahora, los cuatro amigos se encontraban extasiados viendo <em>Titanic.<em>

-¡Tienes que vivir, Jack!- exclamó Puck

-¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar sola a Rose en medio de ese desastre?- preguntó Sam- Es un desgraciado…

Kurt y Mercedes se miraron sorprendidos.

-Hey, Mercedes…¿Podrías preparar otras palomitas?- preguntó Puck.

-¿QUIERES MÁS?

Puckerman se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué no?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Finn y Rachel llegaron a su departamento, y se tiraron en la cama más felices que nunca. Sentían tanta alegría, tanta libertad. ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado compartiendo la cama sin siquiera mirarse o tocarse? Había sido una tortura. Y ahora ya no sería para nada una incomodidad. La cama volvía a ser para lo que estaba ahí.<p>

-Perdóname, Finn.

-Perdóname tú también, Rach.

-Desde ahora, nos vamos a olvidar de esos juegos estúpidos…

Finn asintió.

-De hecho…- comenzó- Hay algo que tienes que saber…

Rachel lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… nunca me puse a buscar otro departamento. Te di muchos pretextos, pero ninguno era cierto. En realidad, no me quería alejar de ti.

Rachel lo miró sorprendida y soltó una carcajada.

Finn estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eso fue exactamente lo que yo hice!- exclamó Rachel- Te inventé que no tenía tiempo de encontrar otro lugar, pero en realidad, ¡yo tampoco me quería ir!

Ambos soltaron una carcajada, y quedaron frente a frente sobre la cama.

-Tal vez hicimos un enredo- dijo Rachel- Pero… valió la pena, ¿no crees?

Finn asintió.

-Te amo, Rach…

-Yo también te amo, Finn… recuerda que mañana tenemos que programar una cita con el doctor.

-Lo sé.

Finn sonrió. Había conseguido su objetivo. Aquella noche Rachel estaba en sus brazos, y al día siguiente sabrían más acerca de su bebé. Todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco, y gracias a los besos y el amor de Rachel, pudo dormir tranquilo. Tal vez en algún momento la vida pareció arrebatarle todo lo que tenía, pero de igual manera, se lo fue regresando eventualmente.

Ahora sabía con certeza que Rachel ya no era solo parte de su pasado. Estaba de nuevo en su presente, y viviría por siempre en su futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Fue bueno? No me convence mucho, pero aún así espero que les guste. Por cierto, ¿creen que debería dejar el fic así? Inicialmente, ese era el plan, pero he pensado en alargarlo solo por un par de capítulos más, ¿ qué les parece?<strong>

**Canciones: You And Me, de Lifehouse, y I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, de ABBA ( Fragmentos)- Otra vez! Jajaja me encanta!**

**Oh, y para los que esperan el siguiente capítulo de " La Vida En Nueva York", estoy trabajando en él! Estará en un día o dos! :D**

**Dejen reviews por favor! ¡Se los agradecería mucho! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	11. Problemas

**Holaaaaa! De acuerdo, me convencieron. Esta historia seguirá un poco más. Creo que está bien, porque bueno, el capítulo anterior no fue de lo mejor, y desde luego que este tampoco, pero hay drama, y algo es algo. Por favor no sean demasiado duros en los comentarios, jaja. Este es otro capitulo espontaneo, y desde luego, no brillante, pero eso sí, hace que progrese la historia :) Aún así espero que les guste...¡Disfruten! (REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS...)**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Finn y Rachel salieron tomados de la mano del edificio de ginecología del hospital Lenox Hill, y ambos se detuvieron en las calles neoyorkinas para buscar un taxi.<p>

-¿Cinco semanas?-preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa- ¿Cinco semanas, Finn? ¿Es enserio?

-Pensé que tenías menos tiempo- admitió él.

-¡Yo también!

Rachel tomó a Finn por el cuello y lo besó.

-¿Cómo es que uno se la puede pasar sufriendo por meses, y después todas las cosas buenas llegan al mismo tiempo?

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ya era el momento-respondió, tomando a Rachel por la cintura.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada por los ocho meses que quedan!

-Espera, Rach…-comenzó Finn- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la obra?

Rachel lo miró preocupada.

-¡Maldición!

Finn asintió.

-Al parecer…-dijo- No todo es tan fácil.

-Tendré que hablar con Gary- dijo Rachel- No hay de otra. Y tú me acompañarás. Pero antes… quiero ir al bar de Puckerman.

-¿No piensas beber, o si?- preguntó Finn, desconcertado- No es bueno para el bebé.

-De hecho sí-dijo Rachel, con una gran sonrisa- Quiero ponerme lo suficientemente ebria para olvidarme de mi nombre.

Finn la miró petrificado.

-Solo estoy bromeando, Finn- lo tranquilizó- Desde luego que no voy a ingerir alcohol. Pero tengo hambre y quiero una de esas hamburguesas vegetarianas que prepara Noah.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y volvió a tomar su mano.

-Entonces, vamos de una vez.

* * *

><p>-¿Desde cuándo come así?- le preguntó Puckerman a Finn.<p>

Ambos contemplaban a Rachel mientras ella ingería su segunda hamburguesa.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Desde que estoy embarazada- respondió ella.

Mientras tanto, una joven de figura escultural y melena pelirroja se sentó en la barra y miró a Puck con una sonrisa.

-Hola, nena- la saludó Puck- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Perfectamente bien- respondió ella- Solo que he estado esperando tu llamada, y…

-Y la seguirás esperando- la interrumpió Rachel- Puckerman es un idiota con las chicas.

Puck deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, y Finn miró a Rachel con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ella no se inmutó.

La chica miró a Puckerman sorprendida.

-Bueno…-comenzó- creo que mejor me voy. Hasta luego, Noah.

-¡Espera, nena!- le gritó él- No te vayas…

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-¿Eso era lo que tenías en mente para pasar el fin de semana?- le preguntó.

Puck la miró enojado.

-Ehh... Rach, será mejor ir a ver a Gary.- le recordó Finn.

Rachel terminó de comer y Finn pagó la cuenta, sacándola inmediatamente de ahí, antes de que Puckerman le dijera algo que ahora la ofendiera a ella.

* * *

><p>Rachel respiró profundo, y miró a Finn.<p>

-Llegó el momento.

Finn asintió, y tomó su mano. No la iba a soltar por nada del mundo.

Entraron al teatro, y todos los asistentes los miraron sorprendidos. Una de las encargadas de la escenografía los llevó hasta la oficina de Gary, pues éste se estaba tomando un descanso.

Rachel miró hacia la puerta aterrada.

Cuando finalmente los dejaron pasar, Gary la recibió con un abrazo.

-¡Cuánto me alegra que estés bien!- le dijo- ¿Crees que hoy si podrás presentarte?

-Justamente… de eso quería hablar- dijo Rachel.

Gary la miró desconcertado, y les pidió que tomaran asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, Rachel?- preguntó.

-Bueno, para empezar…he vuelto con Finn- le anunció.

-¿Habían terminado?

Finn y Rachel se miraron sorprendidos. Al parecer, no todos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba en su vida, por muy cercanos que fueran. Bueno, eso era un alivio.

-Es una larga historia- respondió Rachel- Y hay algo... muy importante.

Gary la miró expectante.

-Estoy… embarazada.

Finn puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rachel, y ella bajó la vista, esperando escuchar palabras de decepción por parte de Gary.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó él- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Cinco semanas.

-Entonces… ¿seguirás trabajando?

Rachel tragó saliva.

-Eso era lo que quería discutir contigo-dijo- Quiero renunciar.

Gary se quedó petrificado.

-Gary, de verdad, no te quiero hacer esto, pero necesito dedicarme a mi bebé… a Finn. Puedo volver meses después de que nazca… si es lo que quieres.

Ahora Gary contemplaba a la joven pareja con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien- aceptó- Ve a encargarte de tu familia. Te deseo lo mejor, Rachel. Y créeme, te vamos a extrañar.

Rachel dejó que las lágrimas inundaran sus mejillas.

-Yo también, Gary.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, y se dieron un gran abrazo, mientras Finn los contemplaba sonriendo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que Jesse St James estaba detrás de la puerta, a punto de reventar. Había escuchado absolutamente todo. Desde que Finn y Rachel habían vuelto, hasta que...

Trató de controlarse, pero no pudo más, e irrumpió en la oficina de Gary.

-¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?

Lo primero que hizo Finn fue tomar a Rachel por la cintura para protegerla, pero ella se acercó a Jesse, y aún llorando, asintió lentamente.

Jesse trató de serenarse, y apretó los puños.

-Jesse, por favor…- le suplicaba Rachel.

En un nanosegundo, se acercó a Finn y le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Rachel gritó, pero eso no lo detuvo. Gary lo jaló, pero Jesse siguió golpeándolo.

Jesse le dio otro puñetazo, y Finn cayó al suelo, noqueado.

-¡Finn!- exclamó Rachel, entre lágrimas.

-Yo… me voy de aquí- anunció Jesse, y salió disparado hacia su camerino.

Rachel trató de cargar a Finn, pero Gary la detuvo.

-En un momento despertará, Rachel.

Rachel tomó el rostro de Finn entre sus manos, y lo besó varias veces en la frente, esperando a que despertara.

Poco a poco, Finn abrió los ojos, y miró a Rachel confundido.

-Jesse…-comenzó- Jesse…

-Shhh- Rachel lo calló- Jesse no va a volver a meterse entre nosotros.

-Puedo entenderlo- dijo Finn, sentándose de nuevo en la silla, torpemente- Realmente me merecía ese golpe.

Rachel soltó una risita, muriéndose de vergüenza con Gary.

-Todo va a estar bien, Finn- le susurró al oído.

* * *

><p>-Debo admitir… que para ser una estrella de teatro… tiene un buen puño- comentó Finn, mientras él y Rachel llegaban al departamento.<p>

-¿Puedes terminar de una vez con eso?- le pidió ella- Ya no quiero saber nada de Jesse.

-Pero Rachel, si hay alguien culpable…

-No hay ningún culpable- lo interrumpió ella- más que el orden de las cosas. Lo único que se hizo fue un enredo.

Finn suspiró, y abrió la puerta para que pasara Rachel.

Rachel dejó sus cosas en la entrada, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina para buscar hielo. Por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su novio tuviera un ojo morado, y mucho menos, por culpa de Jesse St James.

Finn protestó cuando Rachel puso el hielo sobre su párpado, y ella soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer como te ha dejado- se lamentó Rachel.- Es un…

-Tenía todo el derecho- la interrumpió Finn- porque yo te dejé embarazada cuando aún seguías con él. Además, yo conozco bien a St Jerk, Rachel, y estoy seguro de que aún no puede aceptar que terminaste con él.

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso, él fue quien le dio el fin definitivo a la relación.

-Y él…

-Estaba en su derecho- terminó Rachel.

Finn sonrió con tristeza.

-¡No puede ser, Finn!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo de tener una relación perfecta, haber pasado por una ruptura limpia, y aplicar un plan adecuado nos terminamos por convertir en unos inmorales?

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Rachel asintió.

-Porque eres el amor de mi vida- respondió- Y cuando amas a alguien eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para estar con ella, sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias.

Rachel lo miró por un segundo, y después lo besó como nunca lo había hecho.

-Rachel… creo que esto lo dejamos para después- le dijo Finn- Acabamos de enfrentarnos a Jesse, no está bien.

Rachel suspiró.

-Tienes razón- murmuró- No quiero que Jesse sufra por nuestra culpa. Lo mejor fue haber renunciado. Él necesita dejar de verme.

Finn asintió.

-Aún así… me siento mal.

-Yo también.

* * *

><p>Al poco tiempo, Rachel decidió ir a la farmacia para comprar cosas para ambos, y Finn se quedó acostado en el sofá con el hielo aún en la cara.<p>

Revisó su teléfono, y ahí tenía un mensaje de Amy.

Le sorprendió al principio, e inmediatamente lo leyó.

_Finn:_

_¿Cómo estás?¿Cómo te fue con Rachel?¡Necesito saberlo! Espero que bien. Ya sabes que te deseo lo mejor._

_Amy._

Finn suspiró profundamente, y le dio un puntapié al mueble más cercano que tenía.

Si creía que sus problemas habían acabado, estaba muy equivocado. Rachel y él podrían estar juntos, pero ahora quedaban aquellas dos personas lastimadas. Jesse, por su parte, ya había podido "cobrar venganza", pero Amy era muy diferente.

Rachel le había confesado a Jesse cuando había terminado con él que ella y Finn habían tenido un encuentro, pero él nunca se lo mencionó a Amy.

Probablemente ella ahora lo apoyaba en su relación con Rachel y habían quedado en buenos términos. Él mismo le pidió que siguiera siendo su amiga. Ella creía en él.

Pero Amy no sabía que Rachel estaba embarazada, y desde luego que NO era una tonta.

Tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de las cosas.

Finn pensó que todo iba a salir bien con Amy, pero ahora,ya no estaba seguro.

Su amistad con ella estaba en riesgo. La felicidad de todos estaba en duda.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? De acuerdo, lo mencioné antes, no ha sido lo mejor que he escrito, pero, no me imagino de otra forma como pudieran haber ocurrido las cosas. Aún así espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews para que me hagan sonreir :)<strong>

**¡Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo estará mejor! (este probablemente ha sido el más corto) Oh, bueno...**

**¿Qué opinan de lo que Jesse le hizo a Finn? ¿Qué creen que pasará con Amy? ¿Habrá más problemas entre Finchel?**

**¡Haganmelo saber! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	12. Sin Sincronía

**Hola lectores! Perdón por la tardanza. He tenido un bloqueo (creo que es obvio, el pobre capítulo anterior es una prueba), pero bueno, ya se me ha pasado. Les debo advertir que en este capi hay un twist que tal vez no les guste, pero recuerden, todo a su tiempo :) Por cierto, solo quedan como tres capítulos para esta historia :) Me gustaría mucho que me dejaran reviews! Solo les pediré una cosa para el final del capi: ¡No me odien! JAJAJAJA... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Pasaron semanas desde que Rachel había renunciado a Broadway.<p>

Semanas desde que, ambos- Finn y Rachel- se habían enfrentado a Jesse St James, y semanas desde que Amy le había mandado un mensaje de texto a Finn, y él se animó a responderle.

Al principio, no sabía que decirle, que expresiones usar. Quería ser sincero con ella, pero temía que sí sonaba muy entusiasta, la iba a hacer sentir mal. Y él no quería eso.

El mensaje decía:

_Amy_

_Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Las cosas parecen estar mejorando con Rachel. No te lo voy a negar, estoy muy feliz._

_Finn_

Amy le mandó otro mensaje de vuelta y lo felicitó.

Finn suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que su relación con ella no estaba tan mal.

Pero todavía quería decirle la verdad.

Puckerman seguramente le diría algo así como: _No lo hagas, Hudson. Olvídate de eso. Lo vas a arruinar._

Pero tampoco se lo quería ocultar a Amy. Quería corregir sus errores, quería vivir sin mentiras en su vida, quería empezar de nuevo, y quería más que nada comenzar a vivir aquella nueva etapa con Rachel y su bebé sin ningún obstáculo.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la mañana, Finn y Rachel fueron a uno de los partidos del equipo, y Rachel, más que dispuesta a apoyar a los jugadores, se la pasó vitoreando a Finn, quien era el entrenador.<p>

Rachel compró unas golosinas, y se sentó junto con las señoras cuarentonas del Upper East Side que iban a apoyar a sus hijos.

Rodeada de tan elegante compañía, Rachel no tuvo más remedio que controlarse. Se estaba muriendo por gritarles groserías a los del equipo contrario, pero la mayoría de las mujeres a su alrededor estaban al pendiente de ella.

-¿Usted está en una obra de teatro en Broadway, no es así?- le preguntó una de ellas.

Rachel sonrió.

-Estaba-respondió- En _Les Miserables_.

-¿Ya no?- se sorprendió otra- ¡Yo la fui a ver hace un mes!

-Bueno- Rachel señaló su vientre, que ya comenzaba a tomar forma- Tuve que abandonar el espectáculo.

Todas las mujeres se sorprendieron y miraron su vientre.

-¡Estás embarazada!

Rachel asintió.

-No sabíamos que el entrenador…

-Oh- interrumpió Rachel- Larga historia.

* * *

><p>Rachel se reunió con Kurt y Mercedes al día siguiente en un café. Sus amigos le habían dicho que se trataba de algo importante y querían que estuviera ahí lo más pronto posible.<p>

Se despidió de Finn, y salió disparada hacia la calle para tomar un taxi.

Una vez que llegó, los chicos la miraron muy emocionados.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Siéntate- le dijo Kurt

Rachel lo obedeció y los examinó con la mirada. ¿Qué se les había ocurrido ahora?

-Bueno…- comenzó Mercedes- Sabemos que en dos meses te dicen el sexo de tú bebé. Pero Kurt y yo no podemos esperar…

-¿Esperar que?- interrumpió Rachel.

-Para darte esto-dijo Kurt, y le entregó una enorme bolsa de regalo.

Rachel la abrió ansiosa, y ahí había ropa de bebé. Un par de vestidos, y un juego de pantalón y camiseta.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó, emocionada.

-Como aún no sabemos si será niño o niña, te queremos dar de los dos para estar seguros.

Rachel miró a sus amigos con lágrimas en los ojos y se puso de pie para abrazarlos.

-¡Oh, chicos!- exclamó- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Te lo mereces-dijo Kurt

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-Ahora, ¿les parece si pedimos algo?- preguntó- Me muero de hambre.

* * *

><p>Finn estaba corriendo en Central Park, y cuando se detuvo para tomar aire, no pudo evitar pensar en Amy.<p>

Ella iba también a correr con él. Era el pasatiempo favorito de ambos.

Central Park era, se podía decir, por muy simple que fuera, el lugar que los unió.

Finn se sintió mal solo al darse cuenta de que la última vez que había estado ahí había sido con ella.

Pero ahora estaba de nuevo con Rachel. Y Finn se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a perder aquella oportunidad por nada en el mundo. Rachel era su vida, y si solo algo salía mal, él estaba seguro que sentiría como si estuviera cometiendo un suicidio.

Amy lo había hecho mejorar, se ganó un lugar en su corazón, pero no era Rachel. Y ahora, las cosas parecían estar bien. Ya no había porque ponerse a pensar de nuevo, ya no tenía porque debatirse entre escuchar a su corazón o a su cabeza. La tristeza ya no lo invadía. Rachel estaba en sus brazos, Amy se había convertido en su amiga. Todo parecía estar bien.

Pero Rachel estaba embarazada. Y desde luego que no sucedió de la noche a la mañana.

Cuando ambos estuvieron distanciados, y comprometidos en otras relaciones, no lo pudieron soportar.

Un día Finn pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar a Rachel y no meterse más en su vida. Desde luego, aquello no funcionó. Rachel demandó saber porque tenía esa actitud con ella. Y Finn ya no pudo más.

Estalló. Le gritó que la amaba, y que no podía entender cómo es que ella no lo comprendía. Le dijo que quería que las cosas fueran como antes. Pero era imposible. No se podía. Ella no hacía nada por recuperarlo. Seguía con aquella farsa de tener a Jesse St James como el novio perfecto, y él mismo mantenía una relación con una de las chicas más maravillosas que pudo haber conocido. En esa situación, por mucho que le doliera, no había forma de que él y Rachel volvieran a recuperar todo lo que un día habían perdido.

Finn le dijo a Rachel lo que él pensaba en ese momento. Y él creía que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella. Por eso le sorprendió mucho que ella se negara, creyendo aquello imposible, pero él asintió.

Rachel estaba desesperada, lo pudo entender, pero…ya no podía seguir con lo mismo. No iba a ser el juguete de Rachel. Primero le rompía el corazón, después resultaba que se ponía celosa simplemente porque él hizo lo mismo que ella, que era seguir adelante, y después, de la nada, se tragaba su orgullo y se atrevía a hablar abiertamente con él como si todo lo que él había llorado por ella había sido en vano. No podía seguir así.

Finn sabía que no era fácil para Rachel desprenderse del orgullo, y más que sorprendido, estuvo conmovido cuando ella le confesó que él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Finn no pudo evitar pensar en Broadway, en su familia, en sus amigos, en Jesse… aún después de todo eso, Rachel lo prefería a él. Entonces… ¿de verdad estaba jugando de nuevo con él? ¿Podría ella ser capaz? No. Rachel también era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida a él.

Rachel reconoció lo mucho que él cuidaba de ella, y él no podía creer lo mucho que ella lo conocía, incluso aunque en ese momento se habían vuelto unos extraños.

Finn la miró profundamente. En ese momento la amó más que nunca.

Rachel cambió su expresión y se vio decidida. Estaba por decirle algo a él, y él se moría por saber de qué se trataba.

Cuando Rachel comenzó a declararle su amor, en ninguna parte de su ser Finn tuvo lugar para nadie más. Rachel era la única, e inmediatamente, lo hizo sonreír.

Ella le recordó que aún estaban Jesse y Amy en el medio, que habían acordado seguir un plan, pero que no quería que se olvidara de ella.

Y ella misma le aseguró que no lo iba a hacer.

Se acercó a él, lo besó, y aún sin saber lo que pasaba exactamente, Finn supo que aquel tendría que ser uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Tenía a Rachel de nuevo, y ya nada más importaba.

Aquello lo necesitaban. Se entregaron el uno al otro, y aún así no podían satisfacerse. Su realidad tampoco los cegaba, pero igualmente no les daba ninguna oportunidad, o al menos ninguna que ellos pudieran conocer.

Por eso tuvieron que robar momentos, y cuando regresaban de nueva cuenta a la vida que ellos se habían hecho, reconocían que aquello no les hacía nada bien.

Los iba a lastimar en cualquier momento, y les había hecho cometer muchas faltas. Tantas que, a pesar de haberlos dejado destrozados, les había mandado una bendición, un hilo de esperanza.

¿Lo peor de todo? No estaban juntos, habían cometido un error, trataron de hacer lo correcto. Pero eso no borraba lo que había pasado. Y mucho menos iba a hacer que ellos dos dejaran de amarse.

A Finn de verdad le dolió que tuviera que ocurrir cuando él estaba con Amy, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿cómo podía vivir en una situación así?

Finalmente, había logrado recuperar a Rachel. No había sido fácil, pero había seguido a su corazón y había hecho lo correcto.

Y aún así… estaba Amy.

Probablemente debería de no importarle, dejar las cosas como estaban, disfrutar de una amistad a distancia, y seguir su vida con Rachel, pero no quería dejarlo así. No quería ser un cobarde. Ella no se lo merecía.

Tal vez perdería a Amy, pero iba a hacer las cosas bien. Tal vez así ella no lo creería tan imbécil y al menos se podría dar cuenta de que él en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Finn lo decidió.

Salió de Central Park, y se fue al departamento para ponerse a pensar en cómo hablar con Amy.

* * *

><p>Finn llegó al departamento, y al parecer, Rachel aún no regresaba. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo con Kurt y Mercedes. Le dio curiosidad saber de que trataban todas esas reuniones matutinas. Pero, desde luego, nunca los entendería.<p>

Finn se sentó en la sala, y se percató de los papeles que había en la mesa.

Ahí estaban las ecografías que habían sacado hace unas semanas. Ahí estaba su bebé.

Finn miró las imágenes con ternura, y se perdió observando la pequeña semilla que estaba en el vientre de Rachel.

Por un segundo, comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de pedirle a Rachel que se casara con él. Eran adultos, ambos tenían un trabajo. Él fijo, y ella asegurado. Además, lo mejor para su pequeño, o pequeña, es que naciera en un hogar normal. Sus padres deberían estar unidos en matrimonio.

Finn sonrió ante la posibilidad de esa idea, y decidió guardarla, para luego recordar que el propósito de ponerse a pensar no era ese.

Tenía algo que aclarar antes.

Finn suspiró, y trató de pensar, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Se puso de pie, y al abrir, sintió un dolor en el estómago y creyó que el corazón se le había detenido.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba Amy Sullivan.

No esperaba verla, y no estaba seguro de querer verla en ese momento.

Trató de serenarse para que ella no lo notara tan nervioso, porque, en realidad, no tendría que estarlo.

-Hola, Finn- lo saludó- ¿Puedo…pasar?

_Maldita sea, _pensó.

-Desde luego- respondió, y la dejó entrar.

Amy le dio dirigió una media sonrisa y le dio un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ehh…bien-contestó- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

Amy lo miró emocionada, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Excelente-dijo- Es por eso que estoy aquí.

-¿Qué pasa?

Amy soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo- comenzó- Para empezar, te lo quiero decir porque, bueno, se lo he contado a todos mis amigos, y como tú eres uno de ellos, no te quiero dejar sin saber nada.

Finn asintió.

-Me voy a hacer un curso a Dublín- le informó Amy.

-¿Durante el verano?- preguntó Finn.

Amy negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy todo el año.

-Oh

Finn no sabía que decir. Estaba feliz por Amy, pero también la iba a extrañar…y también se iba a librar de decirle la verdad.

_No puede ser posible,_ se lamentó Finn. _¿Hasta cuando me voy a quedar con esto? Ni un minuto más. Se lo voy a decir. Ahora._

-Amy… te felicito de verdad. Solo que… antes de que te vayas…

-Antes de que me vaya…- lo interrumpió Amy- Quiero despedirme de ti.

Finn la miró confundido.

-Para eso viniste, ¿no?

Amy asintió, y bajó la vista por un momento.

-Pero además…quiero… hacer algo por última vez.

-¿Qué quieres…?

Finn no terminó su pregunta. Amy lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó. Y él no pudo responderle al beso. Simplemente se quedó ahí, paralizado.

En ese momento, Rachel iba llegando, y se quedó petrificada en la puerta viendo a Finn y a Amy, dejando caer al suelo los regalos que había recibido por parte de Kurt y Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ahhh ¡De nuevo el drama! Por favor, por favor, no me odien, jajaja. Ya sé que enredo mucho las cosas jajaja. Como lo comenté anteriormente, faltan pocos capítulos, y creanme, que YA NO VA A HABER MÁS ANGST. Amy ya se va de Nueva York, ¿recuerdan?... y podría decir que el siguiente capítulo llegará a ser divertido en algún punto.<strong>

**¿Qué pasará con Finchel? ¿Qué dirá Amy? ¿Se enterará del embarazo de Rachel? ¿Finn le pedirá matrimonio a Rach? ¿Ella lo perdonará? ¡Tengan paciencia! Aún así... espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡Dejen reviews! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	13. Palabras

**Hola lectores! Perdón por no haber publicado pronto. He estado enferma, y no podía siquiera acercarme a mí laptop. Afortunadamente, hoy me he sentido mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me han alegrado mucho! Por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡sigan dejando! No importa si es solo una palabra, así soy feliz, jajaja. Ahora, espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que he vuelto a lo fluffy. Oh, bueno, Finchel lo vale, jaja :) ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!...¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Rachel, conmocionada, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.<p>

Finn la miró inmediatamente, y sintió un dolor muy grande en su pecho. En un segundo, ya estaba junto a ella.

Amy se sobresaltó y su expresión fue de temor. No se esperaba eso. No quería que se diera un malentendido.

Pero ya era tarde. Rachel los contempló con el corazón rompiéndosele a pedazos.

-Rachel…-comenzó Amy- Te puedo explicar…

-No es lo que parece, Rach- le aseguró Finn, tomando su mano.

Rachel lo rechazó, y lo miró con odio.

-Eres un…- no podía hablar. No encontraba las palabras.

Amy se acercó a ella preocupada.

-Rachel, de verdad… Finn no hizo nada.

Rachel cerró los ojos y llegó a sentarse, para aclarar su cabeza.

-Esto… esto…

Finn se sentó a su lado.

-Rachel, perdóname, por favor. No es lo que tú crees.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó ella.

Lo miró decepcionada, y dolida, y comenzó a golpearlo. Finn la tomó de las muñecas, pero ella aún así seguía forcejeando.

-Finn…-Amy habló de nuevo, consternada- Yo puedo hablar con ella, si quieres…

Finn suspiró, y miró a Amy sin expresión alguna.

-Lo mejor será que te vayas, Amy.

Amy asintió lentamente.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de irse, miró a Finn por última vez.

-Sé que no me lo merezco-dijo- Pero espero que algún día tú y Rachel puedan perdonarme. Hasta luego, Finn…

Y se fue. Para siempre.

Rachel la observó hasta que desapareció con lágrimas en los ojos, y Finn contempló a Rachel. Nunca se perdonaría sí la volvía a perder. De nuevo.

-Rachel, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame explicarte…

Rachel se puso de pie, furiosa.

-¿Qué me tienes que explicar, Finn Hudson? ¿Qué aún la quieres y como me dejaste embarazada a mí tuviste que terminar con ella para hacerte cargo y ahora no les queda más que verse a escondidas? ¿Es eso?

Finn negó con el cabeza, desesperado.

-Yo dejé a Amy porque te amo, que eso te quede claro- respondió- No es lo que piensas, Rachel, por favor, déjame decirte lo que…

-No- lo interrumpió- ¡No quiero saber nada más de ti! ¡No te creo!

Rachel comenzó a dar brinquitos, tomó todo lo que estaba a su alcance y se lo empezó a arrojar a Finn.

Finn volvió a tomarla, mientras trataba de esquivar todas las cosas que le tiraba.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!- exclamó Rachel, dándole un empujón.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches- le dijo Finn, muy tenso.

Rachel lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y se secó las lágrimas.

-Amy se va a Dublín, Rachel…

La expresión de Rachel no cambió. De acuerdo, Amy se iba de Nueva York, y ¿qué tenía que ver eso con lo que había sucedido?

-Me dijo que se quería despedir de mí- continuó Finn- entonces me decidí a decirle en ese momento lo de tu embarazo, pero ella me interrumpió, y me dijo que quería hacer algo por última vez. Me tomó desprevenido, te lo juro, Rach. Yo estaba pensando en cómo confesarle aquello, y nunca me esperé…nunca…

Finn no pudo seguir. Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Él aún seguía perdido. Pero Rachel lo hizo reaccionar. No podía estar distraído si estaba a punto de perderla.

-No significó nada, Rach-dijo- Te lo juro. No hubiera dejado que pasara, no volverá a suceder…

En ese momento, a Finn se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Viendo directamente a los tristes ojos de Rachel, su voz se quebró.

No podía estar sucediendo aquello de nuevo. No podían volver a vivir todo el dolor de meses atrás. Ya no. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Porqué la vida era tan injusta?

Rachel lo miró aún con lágrimas en los ojos, y se le volvió a romper el corazón. Quería creerle. En verdad había una parte de ella que sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero no podía perdonarlo.

Probablemente, el embarazo la estaba afectando aún más emocionalmente, y desde luego, eso era algo que no podía cambiar.

Volvió a recordar aquella imagen, y, efectivamente, su corazón estaba destrozado. Tardaría un poco en curarse.

Y no solo estaba triste. Estaba enojada. ¿Porqué Amy había hecho eso? Bueno, en realidad, ella no pudo pensar mucho en aquel asunto, ya que ella misma había hecho peor, pero aún así, creyó que Amy iba a dejar a Finn ser feliz. Por mucho que quisiera sentirlo por última vez, no haría algo como eso, ¿o sí?

-Por ahora… no puedo perdonarte-dijo Rachel- Así que por favor, no me lo pidas.

Rachel tomó los regalos de Kurt y Mercedes sin siquiera mostrárselos a Finn, y se encerró en su habitación, dándole a entender a él que esa noche dormiría en la sala.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente, por la noche, Rachel se dignó a abrirle la puerta, solo para aventarle su pijama, su almohada, y sus cobijas.<p>

Finn estaba destrozado.

Durante toda la noche, no pudo dormir. Simplemente se la pasó lamentándose, y pateando muebles.

Todo había salido mal.

En primer lugar, las cosas con Rachel se habían arruinado de nuevo, y no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a estar así.

Además, nunca le dijo le verdad a Amy. Ni siquiera tenía preparado lo que iba a decir. En lugar de eso, sucedió algo que ahora lo tenía ahí, postrado en el sofá como un idiota, y lo peor, muy lejos de Rachel.

* * *

><p>-¿Tú crees que fue muy malo lo que sucedió?- le preguntó Sam a Puck, mientras los dos observaban a su amigo, que ya llevaba varios tragos de más, y estaba prácticamente desconectado del mundo.<p>

Tenía la mirada perdida. No hablaba. No había tomado un baño desde hace muchos días. Su aspecto era miserable.

-Solo obsérvalo- dijo Puckerman- Así ha estado desde que llegó.

-Finn- lo llamó Sam- ¿Te sientes bien?

Su amigo no le respondió. Simplemente dejó caer una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

* * *

><p>Rachel tampoco se iba a mentir. La estaba pasando muy mal. No podía sentirse más miserable. Apenas salía de su habitación. Ignoraba las llamadas de Kurt y Mercedes, y se la pasaba llorando.<p>

Quería estar con Finn, quería perdonarlo, pero no podía. No en ese momento. Aún no podía recuperarse de aquello, y mucho menos si cada vez que lo recordaba llegaban a ella el llanto sin control y los ataques de rabia.

Si ella no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, ¿él le diría lo que sucedió?, ¿sería honesto?, ¿o se lo ocultaría?

Finn era lo que más amaba en el mundo, y le dolió. Le dolió que le hiciera eso a ella. Nunca se lo imaginó, no importaba si él no lo había planeado. Lo había hecho, y el tiempo que había pasado ya no volvería.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Finn llegó al departamento y se puso a ver televisión, sin siquiera poner atención a lo que se mostraba en la pantalla. No podía dejar de pensar en como las cosas se habían ido abajo.<p>

Y justo en ese momento, Rachel pasó enfrente de él, ignorándolo, para dirigirse a la cocina. Llevaba un conjunto de Victoria´s Secret color negro, y Finn se quedó con la boca abierta cuando contempló su sostén, sus bragas, y su vientre.

Esa era su chica, y ese era su bebé, y los estaba perdiendo.

Rachel llegó a la cocina casi sonriendo, satisfecha de haberlo tentado. Aún así, se sentía mal por él, por el bebé, y por ella.

* * *

><p>Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Finn ya no pudo más.<p>

No le importó que Rachel le pidiera que dejara de rogarle. No le importó que ella ya no le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra.

Se sentó junto a la puerta de la habitación, y tocó un par de veces, pero, desde luego, Rachel no le contestó.

_Maldita sea,_ pensó.

Suspiró.

-Rachel… ya sé que aún estás enojada- comenzó- pero te lo aseguro, incluso aunque tú no hubieras visto lo que viste, yo te lo diría. Te diría la verdad aunque termináramos igual o peor que en este momento.

Finn estaba hablando enserio. Nunca haría nada para perder a Rachel, y por eso mismo nunca le ocultaría las cosas. Sí, probablemente aquello no cambiaría ni justificaría nada, pero iba a ser honesto con ella, y ya no cometería los mismos errores.

Rachel lo escuchó aún dolida. No se quería imaginar como hubiera sido aquel momento en el que Finn le hubiera confesado lo que había sucedido. Probablemente se sentiría peor que en ese momento. O tal vez no.

De una u otra forma, había sucedido, y la estaba matando.

-Rachel…-continuó Finn, tristemente derrotado- No tengo excusas ni pretextos, ni justificaciones. Tampoco tengo fuerzas para insistirte, pero te amo, y esa es probablemente la única verdad de la que estoy orgulloso. La pasé muy mal durante todos estos meses, Rach, y ya no quiero volver a lo mismo. Te necesito. No solo me estoy muriendo por esto, también me siento mal por aquella vez que viniste a buscarme y te rechacé. Ha sido uno de los más grandes errores que he cometido en mí vida, pero gracias al cielo volviste a estar conmigo. Esta no puede ser la última vez, Rach. Tú eres mi vida, no quiero morir de nuevo… no te quiero perder.

Finn no pudo continuar. Al solo pensar que había perdido a Rachel de nuevo y para siempre, comenzó a llorar.

Sí, seguramente sus amigos se burlarían de que él estaba llorando por ella, pero no se iba a avergonzar. Lo único que quería era tenerla en sus brazos.

Rachel, que estaba dentro de la habitación, se acercó a la puerta, y también se sentó en el piso, abrazándose las rodillas.

Finn nunca le había dicho algo así, tan hermoso… y tan cierto. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo que él. No lo iba a negar. Lo único que quería era que él tuviera sus brazos a su alrededor.

Mientras se secaba las lágrimas, del otro lado escuchó a Finn, que comenzó a cantar con un nudo en la garganta.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with everyday<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>Thats why i need you to hear<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

Al terminar la canción, Finn pudo sentir un poco de alivio, ya que finalmente había podido sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Ya no había más formas de explicarle a Rachel lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Y si aún así, ella no lo podía o no lo quería comprender, entonces ya no había nada que hacer. Las cosas seguirían así, o peor. Y le iba a doler, pero ya no tenía más cartas con que jugar.

Rachel volvió a llorar al instante que escuchó los latidos de su corazón. En ese momento, amaba a Finn más que a su propia vida.

Finalmente, aquella imagen que la venía atormentando por días desapareció como por arte de magia, y solo pudo pensar en lo mucho que amaba a aquel hombre que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Fue como si le quitaran una venda de los ojos, como si le reemplazaran una cosa por otra mejor, como si le desencajaran el cuchillo que la estaba matando, y su herida estuviera sanando.

Se secó las lágrimas, y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se puso de pie, y abrió la puerta, casi derribando a Finn, ya que él estaba prácticamente pegado a ella.

Él la miró sorprendido, y ella, lo tomó del brazo, y lo jaló, hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-Te extrañé- le dijo Finn.

Rachel acarició su rostro.

-Yo también.

Finn tomó su mentón, y poco a poco, ambos unieron sus labios.

Ya nada podía estar mal.

Finn tocó el vientre de Rachel, y sonrió.

-No puedo esperar a los siguientes siete meses-murmuró, tiernamente- Entonces ya estaremos completos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El final no me termina de convencer, jaja. Ahora gente, no pierdan esperanza en Finchel, jaja. Es como si yo perdiera esperanza en Quick o en Tartie, y les aseguro que eso NO es posible! jajajaja. La canción es The Reason de Hoobastank. Ahora, un pequeño adelanto: ¿El escenario del próximo capítulo? ¡El registro civil! :O Jajajaja, he soltado demasiada información, aunque claro, no todo es tan fácil... :P ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!<strong>

**¡Necesito saber que les pareció el capítulo! :D Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	14. Matrimonio

**Hola lectores! Sigo enferma :S (kirgfjhgoskoitrfjlkgd) , pero estoy libre! jajaja. Por fin ha llegado el momento que muchos esperaban, jaja. Tristemente, esta historia esta llegando a un final, pero aún le falta un poco. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me hacen el día, de verdad! Espero que les guste el capítulo, ya que no puedo dejar lo corny a un lado, jaja, y pues, ya lo saben, quisiera saber lo que piensan :p... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>Dos días después de su reconciliación, Finn y Rachel iban tomados de la mano caminando por el centro de Times Square.<p>

Parecían años atrás cuando habían acordado un plan, qué, desde luego, no había dado resultado. Y ellos no podían sentirse más felices.

Rachel acababa de cumplir tres meses de embarazo, y Finn no paraba de decirle lo hermosa que se veía cada día.

Todo parecía ir bien, justo como antes, y si no fuera por el terrible sufrimiento que habían vivido durante todos esos meses, ellos mismos dirían que ni siquiera hubieran sentido como había pasado todo muy rápido. Cuando estaban juntos, simplemente, perdían la noción del tiempo.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, ambos estaban recostados en la cama. ¡Esa cama! Verdaderamente, era una parte importante en su historia, ya que, bueno, era la que los había mantenido juntos- literalmente- durante toda aquella aventura al estilo de <em>El sueño de una noche de verano.<em>

Rachel estaba besando a Finn, y él le dijo que se detuviera. Rachel se desconcertó, pero él la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rachel.

Finn puso sus manos sobre el vientre de ella.

-Quiero que me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, y quiero que le hagamos un favor a nuestro bebé.

Rachel no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

Finn abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, y sacó una pequeña caja, que abrió inmediatamente y mostró un hermoso anillo.

-Rachel, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Ahora la expresión de desconcierto comenzó a transformarse en una de felicidad. De acuerdo, no se esperó la propuesta, y mucho menos así. Se la imaginaba totalmente diferente, con Finn recitando algún poema romántico, y después arrodillándose, pero no.

Finn había sacado el anillo de un cajón, y estaba a su lado en la cama, pidiéndole matrimonio como quién pide la hora. Aún así, Rachel no lo hubiera preferido de otra forma. Al final de cuentas, así era él, y así era como Rachel lo quería.

-No tiene que ser muy elegante- continuó Finn- Podemos ir al registro civil, y ahí nos pueden casar… unos pocos testigos, y…

Rachel no lo dejó terminar. Tomó su rostro y lo besó. Finn le respondió al beso sin quitar las manos de su vientre.

No sabía si eran alucinaciones suyas, pero en ese mismo momento, sintió una patadita.

-Rachel, ¿el bebé está…?

-¡Sí!- exclamó ella- Y sí, ¡sí me quiero casar contigo!

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja, e hizo que Rachel se recostara de nuevo.

La cubrió con las sábanas, y cuando ambos se encontraban entrelazados en la cama, volvió a poner su mano sobre el vientre de ella, y la besó una vez más.

No se despegaría de ellos en toda la noche.

* * *

><p>-¡Dios mio!- exclamó Rachel-¡Todo está sucediendo muy rápido!<p>

-Ni me lo digas- mencionó Kurt- Yo apenas me acabo de enterar esta mañana que tú y mi hermano se van a casar, y ahora ya hasta te estoy ayudando a escoger tu vestido.

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Rachel?- preguntó Mercedes, mientras hojeaba una revista, sentada afuera de los vestidores.

-Bueno, porque, en realidad, va a ser algo muy sencillo- contestó- Y creemos que es el momento perfecto. En poco tiempo tendré cuatro meses, y se me va a notar. Si ya estamos juntos, para nosotros es mejor hacerlo de una vez.

-Tienes razón. Aunque, ¿en el registro civil? ¿sin celebración? ¿solo testigos? Me sorprende de ti.- dijo Mercedes.

Rachel la miró divertida.

-Nunca pensé que Rachel Berry iba a caer ante tanta sencillez.- confesó Kurt.

-Me voy a casar con Finn- dijo Rachel, sonriendo- Y eso es lo más importante.

* * *

><p>-¡Te casas!- exclamó Puckerman- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Tú! ¿Cuándo?¿Quién?¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?<p>

Finn soltó una carcajada.

-En dos semanas.- respondió- Pero por favor, chicos, no hagan mucho alboroto. Rachel y yo hemos decidido solo asistir al registro civil.

-¿No va a haber recepción?- preguntó Sam, decepcionado.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que celebraremos después en alguna parte- dijo- Pero no queremos entrar en gastos. Vamos a guardar todo para el bebé.

Puck y Sam se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Estás listo para tu despedida de soltero?- le preguntó Puckerman, alzando una ceja.

-Mmm…no- respondió Finn- Será mejor olvidarnos de eso. No quiero, y se los aseguro, YA NO quiero tener más problemas con Rachel.

Sus amigos lo miraron más que decepcionados, y al poco tiempo le dejaron de prestar atención. Puckerman regresó a la barra, y Finn estuvo seguro de haberlo escuchado murmurar algo así como "idiota".

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el día había llegado.<p>

Finn y Rachel se habían separado la noche anterior, pero no porque hubieran tenido problemas de nuevo, sino porque sus amigos prácticamente los obligaron.

Rachel tuvo una de sus tradicionales pijamadas con Kurt y Mercedes, y Finn se había quedado con Puck y Sam, por lo cual, el departamento- uno de los escenarios principales en su historia- se había quedado solo por una noche.

A las dos de la tarde, Finn y Sam llegaron al registro civil sin tener idea de adonde se había ido Puckerman. Por la noche se había escapado, y ni siquiera un mensaje les había dejado. Finn estaba muy nervioso, y se prometió a sí mismo que cuando a su amigo le diera por aparecerse para su boda, le iba a dar una bofetada.

Al poco tiempo, el convertible de Kurt se estacionó enfrente del registro civil, y Finn comenzó a temblar. Rachel había llegado.

Sam le palmeó la espalda, y le dijo que todo estaría bien, pero Finn no se pudo controlar.

-Oh, Dios mio, oh, Dios mio, oh,Dios mio- repetía.

Sam miró a su amigo, puso los ojos en blanco, y no tuvo más remedio que darle una cachetada para que se calmara.

-Gracias- dijo Finn- La necesitaba.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Acaso golpeaste a mi prometido, Sam?- preguntó Rachel.

Finn se dio la vuelta, y efectivamente, ahí estaba ella. Llevaba puesto un bello vestido de lino blanco hasta las rodillas, sin tirantes, y se adaptaba a su figura. Su vientre resaltaba mucho, y Finn nunca recordó haberla visto tan hermosa. Además, llevaba un pequeño clavel blanco para adornar su larga y morena cabellera.

-Te… ves…hermosa- murmuró Finn.

Rachel sonrió.

-¿Estás listo?

Finn asintió, y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano.

Finalmente, los chicos entraron al registro, y ahí ya los esperaba el juez. Los saludó a todos, y los guió hasta el lugar donde se oficiaría la ceremonia.

-¿Estamos listos, entonces?- preguntó el juez.

Finn abrió los ojos como platos, y Rachel lo contempló preocupada.

-Siento retrasarlo, señor- se disculpó-Pero aún no ha llegado uno de mis testigos. ¿Cree usted que deberíamos…?

-Esperarlo- lo interrumpió el juez- No puedo comenzar con el proceso si falta un testigo. Es muy importante su presencia.

-Lo que usted diga, señor- dijo Rachel.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Finn.

-¡Finn!- lo regañó Rachel.

-Cuando vea a Puckerman, te juro que lo voy a…

En ese momento, la puerta del pequeño lugar se abrió.

-¡Hola!- exclamó Puckerman- ¿Cómo están? ¿Ya comenzó la boda? ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Finn frunció el entrecejo, y Sam tuvo que guiar a Puckerman hasta su lugar. Lo sorprendente fue que, no había llegado solo. Estaba acompañado por nada más y nada menos que aquella chica pelirroja a la que Rachel había asustado en una ocasión en su bar. Como era de suponerse, todos estaban muy impresionados.

-Muy bien- comenzó el juez- Al parecer todo está listo. ¡Que comience la ceremonia!

Kurt se acercó a Rachel rápidamente para entregarle su ramo, y Mercedes quiso tomarle una foto antes de que volviera junto a Finn.

Al poco tiempo, los novios tomaron asiento, y los demás testigos se situaron detrás de ellos. El juez comenzó a dar un discurso, y poco a poco, llegaron al momento de las firmas.

Todos se acercaron a firmar, y Finn y Rachel se miraron con una gran sonrisa cuando ambos dejaron sus nombres escritos en el acta de matrimonio.

Poco tiempo después, el juez los declaró marido y mujer ante la sociedad, y los dejó besarse.

Finn tomó el mentón de Rachel, y poco a poco, unió sus labios con los de ella. Sus amigos les aplaudieron, y los nuevos esposos volvieron a repartirse besos.

Justo cuando Finn terminó de besar a Rachel, la miró con una gran sonrisa y se arrodilló.

-¿Qué haces, Finn?- le preguntó ella, sorprendida.

Finn no le respondió. Puso sus manos en la cintura de Rachel, y besó su vientre.

-¡Awww!- exclamaron Kurt, Mercedes, y la cita de Puck.

Sam y Puckerman los miraron como si estuvieran locos.

Cuando Finn se puso de pie, Rachel lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Al salir del registro civil, Kurt animó a Rachel a que aventara su ramo. A ella sinceramente no se le hacía la idea más brillante, pues las únicas mujeres presentes eran Mercedes y la chica pelirroja. Aún así, le hizo caso a su amigo.<p>

-A la una, a las dos, ¡y a las tres!

El ramo cayó en las manos de la sorprendida pelirroja, cuyo nombre, Rachel ni siquiera conocía.

Puckerman miró la escena impactado, y al poco tiempo, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡Felicidades!- exclamó Kurt- Ehh…

-Tanya- le dijo la chica pelirroja.

-¡Tanya!-repitió Kurt- De acuerdo, Tanya.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, los chicos se dirigieron hacia el bar de Puckerman. Los novios llegaron en el convertible de Kurt, quién les había hecho de conductor.<p>

De acuerdo, aquello no era para nada lo que Rachel se esperaba para el día de su boda, todo había sido de lo más simple, pero no le importó. Porque ella estaba extremadamente feliz. Era la esposa de Finn Hudson. No necesitaba más.

Puckerman propuso un brindis por Finn y Rachel, e invitó a algunos de los clientes que se encontraban ahí a que se unieran a la celebración.

Kurt y Mercedes se encargaron de sentar a los novios en una mesa especial, pues les tenían una sorpresa.

Finn miró a Rachel desconcertado, y ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando de felicidad.

Justo en ese momento, aparecieron Sam y Puck con sus guitarras- las mismas que habían llevado al departamento de Mercedes para ayudarle a Finn a llevarle serenata a Rachel- y comenzaron a tocar.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
>There was only you and me<br>We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_  
><em>We bin down that road before<em>  
><em>But that's over now<em>  
><em>You keep me comin' back for more<em>

Finn sonrió de oreja a oreja, y miró a Rachel.

Su esposa asintió, y él tomó su mano, y la ayudó a levantarse, como todo un caballero.

Poco tiempo después, los dos se hicieron un espacio en medio del lugar para ponerse a bailar.

Finn estaba más descoordinado que nunca, pero eso a Rachel no le importó. Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento al máximo.

_Baby you're all that I want  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<br>I'm findin' it hard to believe  
>We're in heaven<br>And love is all that I need  
>And I found it there in your heart<br>It isn't too hard to see  
>We're in heaven<em>

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_  
><em>Who will turn your world around<em>  
><em>Bring you up when you're feelin' down<em>

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_  
><em>Oh there's lots that I could say<em>  
><em>But just hold me now<em>  
><em>Cause our love will light the way<em>

_N' baby you're all that I want_  
><em>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>  
><em>I'm findin' it hard to believe<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>  
><em>And love is all that I need<em>  
><em>And I found it there in your heart<em>  
><em>It isn't too hard to see<em>  
><em>We're in heaven<em>

_I've been waitin' for so long_  
><em>For something to arrive<em>  
><em>For love to come along<em>

_Now our dreams are comin' true_  
><em>Through the good times and the bad<em>  
><em>Ya - I'll be standin' there by you<em>

Al terminar la canción, Finn besó a Rachel apasionadamente. No cabía duda de que ambos estaban y estarían por siempre en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>El día que cumplieron un mes de casados, Finn y Rachel visitaron al obstetra para finalmente conocer el sexo de su bebé.<p>

Los dos estaban muy ansiosos, y desde luego nerviosos.

Camino a la consulta, no hicieron más que fastidiar al taxista con su conversación. Rachel creía estar segura de que su bebé era una niña, ya que, como era la madre, según ella podía sentirlo. Le comentó a Finn que le gustaría que se llamara Liza, o Celine, ya que ella ya tenía el nombre de Barbra.

Finn se ofendió con aquella suposición, aunque no precisamente le desagradaba, ya que el aceptaría a su bebé sin importar su sexo, pero, en realidad, él deseaba que fuera un niño. Estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de un pequeño que siguiera sus pasos. Así, él podría enseñarle muchos deportes, y cuando creciera, podría ser parte del equipo del cual él era entrenador.

Como no se podía negar la libertad de expresión, y los futuros padres no hacían más que remarcar sus deseos, aquella "plática de camino", se había convertido inevitablemente en una discusión.

Cuando la pareja llegó al consultorio, Finn se dispuso a pagarle al taxista por el largo recorrido.

-Déjelo así, joven- le dijo él- Lo que necesito es dejar de oírlos a usted y a su esposa.

Y se fue. Finn y Rachel se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Después, Rachel jaló a Finn, y ambos entraron al edificio, donde, justamente, el obstetra ya los estaba esperando.

El doctor Collins- hombre respetable y simpático- los recibió, y contestó todas sus dudas pacientemente.

Finalmente, le pidió a Rachel que se cambiara. Unos minutos después ella ya estaba sobre la camilla donde él la iba a revisar.

Finn tomó la mano de Rachel, y ella se estremeció brevemente debido al frio gel que el obstetra le estaba aplicando.

Entonces colocó un aparato sobre el creciente vientre de Rachel, y encendió la pequeña pantalla, por la cual el bebé aparecería.

El doctor Collins movió el aparato por todo el vientre, y Finn no hacía más que mirar ansioso.

Poco a poco, por la pantalla se comenzó a distinguir el bebé, y entonces a Rachel le dio un ataque de risa.

El obstetra y Finn la miraron preocupados.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Me hace cosquillas.

Finn sonrió, y la besó en la frente, y después ambos contemplaron con ternura a su bebé.

-¿Listos para saber el sexo?

-¡Listos!

Finn se imaginó tocando un redoble de tambores en su cabeza.

El doctor miró fijamente por la pantalla, y se puso a estudiar la imagen.

Rachel apretó fuertemente la mano de Finn, y ambos se miraron, expectantes.

Finn ya se estaba imaginando a su pequeño atleta, y Rachel ya se estaba imaginando a su pequeña diva.

Unos minutos después, el doctor los miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Felicidades- les dijo- Van a tener un niño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gustó la boda? ¿Les gustó que sea un niño? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara Finchel? ¿Qué pasará ahora?<strong>

**Realmente espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que por muy simple que haya sido la boda, tomó su tiempo :P... Por cierto, la canción es Heaven, de Bryan Adams :). Aún queda un poco más, así que por favor, ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!... Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "La Vida En Nueva York", y después me dedicaré a publicar lo último de este fic. ¡Me muero por saber lo que piensan! ¡REVIEWS! :D...Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	15. Comienzo y Final

**Holaaaaa lectores! Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza. Estuve totalmente bloqueada con este fic, jaja. Y aún así, no creo haber hecho un buen trabajo en este último capítulo, por eso espero que me entiendan, y también espero no decepcionarlos :(**

**Para empezar, quisiera darle el crédito a la canción "Pretending" , jaja, porque fue la fuente de inspiración para crear esta historia.**

** Y solo me queda agradecerles a ustedes, que me hicieron posible continuarla:**

***karenth*daniela*fuckyeahfinchel*Yazz*SophiaHedlundAgron*Hannita*clauverry*angeles*anónimo*Diva'funny*asd*lilymtz*ZURITAH*aLba*Lizlizliz*Karina*PauBerryEvans*NIKMITCHELL***

**¡GRACIAS!**

**N/A: Espero de verdad que disfruten el capítulo, porque, aunque sinceramente creo que pude haber agregado algo más, no creo que podría haber terminado este fic de otra forma. ¡Gracias de nuevo, chicas! :D... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

><p>5 Meses Después…<p>

Finn y Rachel Hudson ya estaban a una semana de convertirse en padres de un niño.

Realmente todo había sucedido muy rápido. Dos semanas después de su visita con el obstetra, Finn y Rachel se dedicaron totalmente a decorar la habitación de su bebé.

Finn ya había terminado con la temporada de football, así que tuvo tiempo de acompañar a Rachel a comprar todo lo necesario.

Finalmente, decidieron pintarla de dos diferentes tipos de azul. Finn le pidió a Rachel que escogiera adornos deportivos, y Rachel no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo, aunque ella también decidió poner estrellas doradas en el techo, para no dejar fuera ninguna de sus decisiones.

Kurt y Mercedes le habían organizado a Rachel un pequeño baby shower.

Ella estaba encantada con la idea, y llegó a pensar que sería de otro mundo, pero, por alguna razón, sus amigos y ella terminaron en el bar de Puckerman muriéndose de aburrimiento mientras observaban a Puck y a Sam ebrios hasta el tope. El único que parecía entretenido en aquella "celebración", era Finn.

Semanas después, terminaron de decorar la habitación del bebé.

El pequeño ya tenía lleno su armario- gracias a la intervención de su tío Kurt- y debajo de su cuna, ya estaba atestado de juguetes.

En una visita a Macy´s, mientras buscaban la cuna, Finn se quedó embobado al pasar por el departamento de electrodomésticos. Ahí conoció a la que se convertiría- después de Rachel- en su otra mitad. Una cámara de video.

Rachel se dispuso a arrastrarlo hasta el área de bebés al ver que no podía apartar la vista de la vitrina, pero Finn la detuvo.

Definitivamente necesitarían esa cámara para la llegada del bebé, así que Rachel no pudo oponerse a comprarla, incluso aunque sabía muy bien que probablemente se arrepentiría después.

* * *

><p>Rachel estaba en la cocina preparando una de sus famosas ensaladas, ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, y verdaderamente se moría de hambre. Finn estaba en la habitación, pero enseguida llegó a la sala para encender la televisión. Era un domingo común y corriente, pero también era el domingo de los Premios Tony.<p>

Justo cuando Rachel estaba preparando la cena de ambos, Kurt y Mercedes llegaron al departamento antes de que comenzara la transmisión.

-¿Porqué le dan tanta importancia a esos premios?- quiso saber Finn.

Rachel lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Finn!- exclamó- Son los premios más importantes de teatro en el país. Además, ¡_Les Miserables _está nominado a Mejor Reestreno de un Musical!

-No me lo habías dicho- dijo Finn, confundido.

-¿No?- se extrañó Rachel- Vaya, parece que el embarazo hace que se me olviden las cosas.

-No es como si tuvieras alzheimer- dijo Mercedes- ¿O sí?

Rachel soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no- respondió- Pero si me afecta un poco en algunos sentidos.

Finn sonrió y se acercó a Rachel para abrazarla por detrás, sujetando su enorme vientre.

-Solo una semana más, Rach- le susurró al oído.

Rachel se volteó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Ya lo sé- dijo- Por fin tendremos a nuestro pequeño artista.

Kurt casi se atragantó con su bebida al escuchar aquello, y Mercedes tuvo que palmearle la espalda.

Finn se quedó petrificado.

-¿Artista?- preguntó- Pero si es un niño.

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

-Eso no impide que pueda ser una estrella de Broadway.

-¡Pero yo quería que fuera un deportista!- protestó Finn.

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…-comentó Kurt.

-¿Saben que sería mejor?- intervino Mercedes- Qué su propio hijo decidiera a qué se va a dedicar. ¡Es un bebé! ¡Y ni siquiera ha nacido!

Kurt meneó la cabeza, reacio a creer todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Enserio vamos a comer ensalada, Rach?- preguntó Finn- ¿Y las palomitas?

-¡Nosotros hemos traído todo!- exclamó Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Media hora después, los cuatro ya estaban viendo la transmisión en vivo desde la alfombra roja.<p>

Obviamente, Finn estaba aburrido, y las tres divas, como se hacían llamar Rachel, Mercedes, y Kurt, estaban más que emocionados.

-Tengo que apoyar a Gary- dijo Rachel- Incluso aunque dejé la obra, sigo siendo parte de su equip…¡Maldita sea!

-¡Jesse St Jerk!- exclamó Finn, cuando de pronto apareció en la televisión- ¿Qué hace ese idiota ahí?

-Hace el papel de Marius- le recordó Mercedes.

-¿Podría cambiar de canal por un momento, chicos?- preguntó Rachel- No me gustaría ver su entrevista.

-Ni a mí- dijo Finn

-Adelante.

Rachel cambió de canal, y se detuvo donde al parecer estaban dando una película de Judy Garland.

Esperó como unos cinco minutos, y volvió a la transmisión de los Tonys. Afortunadamente, la entrevista de Jesse había terminado.

Finn tomó la mano de su esposa y la atrajo más hacía él.

Habían sido unos meses difíciles, lo sabía, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que salir a enfrentar a los también involucrados en aquella confusión. Ya no había nada que perder. Estaban juntos. Su matrimonio estaba certificado por las leyes del estado de Nueva York. Y su bebé llegaría en una semana.

Ya era tiempo de que superaran aquello.

Para cuando comenzó la premiación, Finn ya se había terminado mitad de la comida, y ni siquiera se inmutó por las protestas de su esposa, de su hermano, y de su amiga.

Cuando comenzó la primera presentación, Rachel comenzó a dar brinquitos, y apretó fuertemente la mano de su esposo.

-¿Qué es tan emocionante?- quiso saber él.

Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel estaban prácticamente pegados al televisor.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo cuando los anfitriones comenzaron a hacer su discurso y a saludar a todos los presentes.

Como si de por sí no habían tenido suficiente en la alfombra roja, Kurt y Mercedes volvieron a ponerse a criticar los atuendos, y Finn creyó que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Durante la presentación de un bendito musical cuyo nombre nunca pudo comprender, ya no pudo más.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Trató de volver a abrir los ojos para que Rachel no le dijera nada, pero la verdad es que ella ya ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla.

Entonces llegó el momento que más esperaba Rachel.

Estaban por anunciar al ganador de Mejor Reestreno de un Musical.

Rachel se quedó petrificada. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa.

-Oh, Dios mio- dijo, nerviosa.

Finn se sobresaltó, y se acercó más a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, asustado- ¿Es el bebé? ¡Recuerda lo que nos dijeron! ¡Respira profundo! ¡Ya vamos para el hospital, Rach!

Rachel miró a su esposo, y soltó una risita nerviosa. Kurt y Mercedes los miraron impactados.

-¿Te puedes controlar un poco?- le pidió.

-¿Qué?

-No viene el bebé, Finn. Todavía falta una semana.

-Entonces, ¿porqué…?

-¡Porqué están por anunciar al ganador de la categoría en la que está nominado _Les Miserables_, Finn!- le espetó Kurt.

-Oh

-Ahora…-comenzó Mercedes- Sería mejor que te callaras y nos dejaras escuchar.

Finn se cruzó de brazos, confundido.

-Y el Tony es para…¡_Les Miserables_!. Producción y dirección de Gary William-Scott.

-¡OH, DIOS MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Rachel, con una mano sobre su vientre, y muy emocionada-¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Finn la miró pasmado, y poco a poco, a Rachel se le fue borrando la sonrisa.

Su rostro se puso muy pálido, y abrió los ojos como platos.

Finn sintió como un líquido resbaló ligeramente muy cerca de él.

-Rachel…

-Se me… rompió la fuente- murmuró.

Kurt y Mercedes despegaron su vista de la pantalla, y contemplaron a Rachel.

Inmediatamente, Finn se puso de pie.

-Oh, Dios mío, oh, Dios mío…-comenzó.

-Antes de que sigas repitiéndolo- dijo Kurt-¡Pon atención en ella!

-¿Qué hacemos?

Rachel trató de inhalar y exhalar, pero aún así no pudo ignorar el dolor.

-¡Fiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!

Finn tomó su mano.

-En un momento te llevaremos al hospital, Rachel- le dijo- No te preocupes.

-¿Tendré que llamar a un taxi?- preguntó.

-No seas idiota, Finn- le dijo Kurt- Nos vamos en mi auto. ¡Apresúrense!

Finn y Mercedes ayudaron a Rachel a ponerse de pie.

Finn…-comenzó ella- ¿Podrías ir por la bolsa que tiene todas mis cosas y las del bebé?

Finn asintió, y se fue corriendo a la habitación.

Afortunadamente, la bolsa estaba en la cama.

Cuando regresó, le dio la bolsa a Mercedes, y después se dio cuenta de que se le olvidaba algo.

-¡La cámara!- gritó.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, y su hermano regresó rápidamente a la habitación. Tomó la cámara y volvió de nueva cuenta con su esposa, que cada vez estaba peor.

Finalmente, Finn y Mercedes ayudaron a Rachel a salir del edificio, y Kurt se adelantó para encender el auto, y abrirles las puertas.

Muchos de los vecinos se alarmaron, pero no los entretuvieron.

Camino al Lenox Hill, Rachel estaba muy irritante con Finn en la parte trasera. Kurt era el conductor, y Mercedes venía del lado del copiloto.

Rachel no podía soportar las contracciones.

-¡Fiiiiiinnnn, me estoy muriendooooooo!

-No digas eso- dijo él, tratando de tranquilizarla- ¡Respira!

-Rachel, ¿podrías tranquilizarte un poco?- le pidió Mercedes- Estás poniendo muy nervioso a Kurt.

-¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?- espetó ella-¡Ya viene el bebéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-murmuró Finn, cerrando los ojos y apretando la mano de Rachel.

-¡Pues sí, está sucediendo, Hudson!- exclamó Rachel- ¡Kurt, date prisa!

-¡No puedo acelerar más, Rachel!- le explicó Kurt- ¡Me van a poner una multa!

-¡Me importa un comino una maldita multa!- espetó- ¡Mi bebé esta por naceeeeeeeeeeeeeer!

-Maldita sea- murmuró Kurt.

-Rachel- la llamó Finn- Mírame a los ojos. Respira profundamente. Tranquilízate. Recuerda lo que nos dijo el doctor…

Finn se puso a respirar de una forma extraña para que Rachel lo imitara, y al parecer, dio resultado.

Rachel estaba visiblemente más tranquila. La contracción había terminado.

-Lo siento, Kurt- se disculpó- Ya no te volveré a hablar de esa manera.

-No te preocupes, Rachel.

Entonces, por desgracia se vino otra contracción, y Rachel estalló.

-¡Conduce más rápido!- gritó- ¡Maldita sea!

Kurt suspiró, totalmente frustrado.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y gracias al cielo, los chicos llegaron al hospital.<p>

Rachel estaba exasperada.

Finn comenzó a sentir nauseas.

Los recibieron de inmediato e instalaron a Rachel en una camilla.

Finn nunca se separó de ella.

Todos entraron a la sala de parto, y al ver a Rachel derramando lágrimas, Finn no pudo contenerse.

-Creo que voy a vomitar- le anunció a Kurt.

Su hermano le respondió con una cachetada.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces!

Finn trató de clamarse, y entonces recordó la cámara, que estaba en manos de Mercedes. Por alguna razón, ella estaba hablando por teléfono.

Se la pidió por medio de señas, y Mercedes se la entregó.

Finn la encendió, y comenzó a grabar a Rachel.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Finn Hudson?- le espetó ella.

-Esperando que nazca el bebé- dijo él.

-Señor Hudson- dijo el doctor Collins- Será mejor que esté junto a su esposa…

-¡Desde luego!

Finn se acercó aún más a Rachel, tomó su mano, y le limpió el sudor de la frente.

-¿Cuánto falta, doctor?- preguntó Rachel.

-Aún queda tiempo…

-¡MALDICIÓN!

El doctor se sobresaltó al escucharla, y Finn soltó una risita nerviosa.

En ese momento, Puck y Sam llegaron a la sala.

-¿Estás en medio del parto, Rachel?- preguntó Puckerman.

-¿Y QUÉ OTRA COSA CREES QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, PUCKERMAN?- inquirió- ¿BAILANDO TANGO?

Puck y Sam soltaron una carcajada.

-Aún así se las arregla para utilizar el sarcasmo- comentó Sam.

-Por el amor de Dios- comenzó Kurt- ¡Salgan de aquí!

Sam asintió.

-Estaremos esperando ahí afuera- dijo- Solo les trajimos algo de comida.

-Muy bien- los felicitó Mercedes- ¡Ahora lárguense!.

Los chicos la obedecieron, y salieron un poco turbados.

-Doctor…-comenzó Rachel- ¡Se viene otraaaaaaaa contracción!¿ EN QUÉ MOMENTO SE NOS OCURRIÓ ESTO, HUDSON?

Kurt y Mercedes se sobresaltaron.

-Un minuto más- anunció el doctor.

Finn volteó a ver a su hermano con preocupación.

-Es enserio, Kurt- le dijo- Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Kurt- ¡Dame la maldita cámara, Finn!. No puedes sostenerla al mismo tiempo que la mano de Rachel. Y esta es la segunda vez que te lo pido: ¡POR FAVOR, DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES!

-¿Lista, señora Hudson?

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos…

El corazón de Finn comenzó a latir fuertemente. Se iba a convertir en papá. Esta vez sería enserio.

-¡Vamos, Rachel!- la animó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Finn se quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar a su esposa. Aquel podría ser el grito más largo que había dado en toda su vida. Ni siquiera se comparaba con la nota más alta a la cual podría haber llegado en una canción.

Dos minutos después, Rachel dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, exhausta.

Entonces ambos escucharon llorar a un bebé.

Finn miró a Rachel, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

Un minuto después, escucharon el llanto de nuevo, acompañado de la voz del doctor.

-Felicidades- les dijo- Han tenido un bebé muy saludable.

-¿Puedo…puedo verlo?- preguntó Rachel.

-Desde luego.

Una enfermera tomó al pequeño que estaba completamente arropado en una cobija del hospital.

En el momento que lo colocaron en los brazos de Rachel, Finn se percató de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Rachel aún no estaba totalmente recuperada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando miró a su esposo.

-Ya llegó, Finn- dijo- Nuestro bebé está finalmente aquí.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Finn se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa, después, tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar más de cerca a su bebé.

El doctor les había dicho que había medido 52 centímetros.

Al parecer, iba a ser igual de alto que él.

Tenía unas pestañas muy largas, y Finn esperó que tuviera mucho más parecido a Rachel. De hecho, sus facciones eran casi idénticas.

-Oh, Dios mío…

-Se parece a ti, Finn- dijo Rachel.

Finn negó con la cabeza.

-Está idéntico a ti.

-Por favor- se quejó Kurt- No se van a poner a discutir también eso, ¿o sí?

-¿Ya tienen un nombre para él?- preguntó Mercedes.

Finn y Rachel se miraron.

Había sido una decisión difícil.

Cuando se enteraron de que tendrían un niño, los dos estaban tan felices que por un momento olvidaron que no se habían puesto a pensar en nombres.

Rachel tenía una larga lista en caso de que fuera niña, pero dado que no fue así, ambos estaban perdidos.

Rachel buscó por semanas en el historial de Broadway: Danny, Brad, Link, Nick Armestein, Jean Valjean, Marius- el cual, desde luego, estaba descartado-,Sky, Sam, Bill, Harry…

Podría seguir buscando, había millones, pero ninguno le parecía el adecuado. Tal vez no todo en su vida tenía que estar relacionado con Broadway…

-Christopher Darcy Hudson- respondió Finn.

Lo habían acordado de casualidad la noche anterior.

Era el nombre del padre de Finn. También era su segundo nombre. Obviamente, Darcy había sido elección de Rachel.

-Me gusta- admitió Mercedes.

- A mí también- agregó Kurt.

Finn se acercó un poco más a su bebé, y le dio un beso en la frente. Después miró de nuevo a Rachel, y la volvió a besar.

-Te amo- le dijo- Los amo a los dos.

Todos los presentes contemplaron con ternura a la pequeña familia. Finalmente, sus vidas estaban completas.

Finn se separó un poco de Rachel y del bebé, y se dispuso a susurrarle algo a Kurt.

-Me imagino que grabaste el momento del nacimiento, ¿no es así, Kurt?

Su hermano abrió los ojos como platos.

-Opps

-¡KURT HUMMEL!

* * *

><p>Dos meses después, Finn y Rachel llevaron a su pequeño a su primera visita a Central Park.<p>

Lo llevaban en su cochecito, y desde luego, muy bien vestido gracias a Kurt.

Todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos los contemplaban.

No daban la impresión de ser la familia perfecta. En realidad, eran la familia perfecta.

-Me muero porque llegue el día en el que él venga a correr aquí conmigo- dijo Finn.

-Aún falta mucho, Finn- le recordó Rachel.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Un padre tiene derecho a soñar- dijo.

Meses atrás, recordaba Central Park de una manera no muy agradable.

Era un lugar importante para él, y para Amy Sullivan.

Pero, justo como él y Rachel ya lo habían acordado, había llegado el momento de superar todo eso.

Finalmente, se habían armado de valor para enfrentar sus errores, para vencer sus miedos.

El destino los había puesto a prueba, les había hecho entender sus verdaderos sentimientos, y como seres imperfectos, poco a poco habían logrado regresar al lugar al que pertenecían.

Finn no dejaba de comentarle a Rachel lo sorprendido que estuvo cuando buscó entre sus cosas y encontró la letra de _"Pretending"_. Era la canción que había compuesto para ella años atrás.

Al leer de nuevo sus estrofas, se dio cuenta de que contaban una historia muy parecida a la que les acababa de ocurrir.

Milagrosamente pudo sonreír al darse cuenta de que no iban a estar fingiendo por siempre. Y sí, definitivamente tuvieron su final feliz.

Habían estado cerca… y a la vez lejos. Habían sobrevivido. Y ambos sabían que aquella ruptura no sería el final.

Su bebé era la prueba. Su bebé había sido el resultado de haberse dicho lo que sentían. Y no podían estar más orgullosos.

No eran perfectos, las cosas no habían sucedido como debían de haber sido, pero ya habían acabado con todo eso. Incluso con lo que habían dejado detrás de su error.

Estaban destinados a estar juntos, y su plan, que parecía haber sido el más ridículo, el más dañino, en realidad, los había ayudado.

Sin él, Rachel no se podría haber dado cuenta de lo fuerte, maravilloso, y mágico que era su amor.

Sin él, Finn no sabría con exactitud lo verdadero y vital que era lo que ambos tenían.

Muchos dicen que de experiencias se vive, y ese había sido exactamente su caso.

Estuvieron alejados de la realidad por un tiempo, pero como siempre en la vida, llegó su momento.

Y ese momento lo mantendrían para siempre, porque ya no mirarían hacía atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el final? De acuerdo, se me cerró la mente al escoger el nombre del bebé. Busqué muchos personajes de teatro, y ninguno me convencio, jaja. Por eso decidí llamarlo Christopher (como Finn, y su padre, y además, PORQUE AMO A CHRIS COLFER XD), y Darcy, porque, bueno...¡Amo a Mr. Darcy, de Orgullo y Prejuicio! jajajajajajaja (lo qué es la falta de imaginación :D)<strong>

**De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, y también no haber terminado con algo más largo...o mejor.**

**De acuerdo, no puedo decir que ha sido el mejor final que pude haber escrito, pero estoy satisfecha con él, jajaja.**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS, POR FAVOR! (Puedo llegar a morir de ansiedad xD)**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Si deciden seguir leyendo mis otras historias, entonces...¡NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO! :P**

**xxx ChamomileGirlHPGleek xxx**


End file.
